Por un futuro contigo
by Melissa Swan
Summary: No puede existir dos Emma Swan en el mismo tiempo, al momento que Emma (futuro) aparece la Emma del presente desaparece... La Emma (f) tiene que empezar su labor para despertar a la Regina que está dormida en el interior de la Regina (actual). Su futuro cambio puesto que Emma no ha tenido el valor para hacerle frente a su sentimiento
1. Chapter 1

**Por un futuro contigo**

**No puede existir dos Emma Swan en el mismo tiempo, al momento que Emma (futuro) aparece la Emma del presente desaparece... La Emma (f) tiene que empezar su labor para despertar a la Regina que está dormida en el interior de la Regina (actual). Su futuro cambio puesto que Emma no ha tenido el valor para hacerle frente a su sentimiento y Regina (actual), tiene miedo de abrir su corazón al amor...**

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA LLEGADA**

Al momento de romper la maldición, los lazos de Regina con Henry fueron nulos. No podía creer que había perdido a su hijo por errores del pasado. Si ella hubiese sabido que su maldición le daría un hijo, pero su propia maldición se lo arrebataría. Habría cambiado todo o nada.

Lo quería con devuelta nunca dudo que ella lo ama más que su propia vida. Daria la vida por Henry. El niño que llego a sus manos con solo tres semanas de vida, esa fue la primera fisura de la maldición, la Reina Malvada empezó a caer poco a poco , gracias a Henry, su peor momento fue cuando el niño a los 10 años decidió salir en busca de su verdadera madre Emma Swan. La persona que rompió su maldición, la hija de Snow White, la persona que irradiaba la esencia pura del amor verdadero, la magia más poderosa. A decir verdad Emma no era mala persona, quizás fue mi culpa el que ella se quedara, si no hubiera intentado alejarla de Henry, ella no estaría aquí.

— ¿Mamá, mamá…. mamá? – estaba en la mesita de noche, cerca de la ventada observando la luz cuando mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, Henry estaba en la cocina intentando no ser descubierto, pero su cereal lo alce arriba del refrigerador. – Mamá podrías alcanzarlo por mí...- aunque fueran cosas tan insignificantes como esta, Henry todavía necesitaba de mi (su mamá) – la emoción y sensación que lleno a Regina fue más que suficiente para saber que él era todavía su hijo...

— Si amor, Henry puedo preguntarte algo. —La verdad me mataba por dentro esta pregunta, saber con se siente el cómo puede estar tan tranquilo...- el solo asintió y entonces pregunte.

—Amor, ¿Cómo te sientes cerca de Emma, cuando te quedas en la casa con Snow y Charming, te gusta estar con ella y su familia? .—Sentí sus ojos clavados en mi espalda, cuando le bajaba el cereal, sentí mi cuerpo adolorido, tenía ganas de decirle que mejor no me contestara..- Me acerque a él con su plato de Spider Man, él es todavía mi niño.-

Si me gusta, pero no quiero que tu estés sola, has estado conmigo toda mi vida, Mamá, Emma es también mi mamá pero cuando estoy con ella y mis abuelos pienso en ti, y que juntos hacíamos muchas cosas una día el abuelo me regaño porque pedí ir a la estación con Emma, ellos son muy cariñosos y eso está bien pero se que Emma se va al trabajo porque no se acostumbra a tanto amor — - Su sonrisa al recordar a sus abuelos era muy hermosa o de la forma que hablaba de Emma . - -

La verdad Emma es muy buena cuidándome pero todavía no sabe cuál es mi cereal favorito, el sábado ella me dio un poco de leche con sabor fresa, tu sabes que no es mi favorita, tu sabes que me gusta la fresa en helado o en donas con relleno de fresa, porque tú eres mi MAMÁ ,..- es "mamá" lo enfatizo, él sabe que pregunto esto porque, me conoce, Henry sabra como me siento en estos momentos, él querrá pasar tiempo conmigo por ser su mamá, o igual que Emma solo huye de tanto amor—las imágenes de los padres de Emma son perturbadoras, tanto amor me da asco.—

—Soy el hijo de Regina Mills alias "la Reina Malvada" para todas las personas en StoryBroke, pero para mí eres mi mamá, en aquella ocasión no lo dije enserio, tú no eres esa persona, tan lo menos no ahora, solo sé que mi mamá no debe de estar sola, y no le digas a Emma pero Snow nunca quiere prepararme las empanadas de manzana.—mi niño seguía devorando su plato de cereal, me sentí feliz él me quiere y si él no ha cambiado en algo es que sigo siendo su madre….

—Henry acabas y te lavas los dientes, y vas a dormir mañana tienes que ir a casa de Emma, al parecer Snow quiere tener un picnic familiar a orillas de la playa.—Snow tiene que ser siempre tan cariñosa con mi hijo , es mi hijo no de ella , **_Emma es su madre es nuestro hijo_**, "nuestro hijo" eso resuena mi cabeza, es la primera vez que pienso en Emma como madre de Henry y sobre todo como "**_nuestro hijo_**"-.—prométeme que tendrás cuidado, no quiero que te vaya a pasar algo.- sé que Emma no lo perderá de vista pero él debe saber cuidarse solo, en fin es mi hijo y lo he educado bien.

Subí las escaleras, Henry estaba acostado en su cama, le di las buenas noches y le prendí su luz de noche, nunca me había fijado pero eran Cisnes y pequeñas estrellas reflejadas en su pared. Él apenas tenía 3 años cuando de la compre, esa temporada de lluvias eran insoportables, no podía dormir en su cama, se arrastraba a mi cama para que yo lo abrasara,.—extraño esa época cuando mi hijo pedía que lo abrazara y no lo soltara jamás ,todavía seguía en el marco de su puerta y me puse a recordar esas noches .

— **_"mami, teno medo, no qedo domi sholo, basas a hendy .- cuando el estaba arriba de mí, yo estaba adormitada cuando el llegaba a mi cama.- mami, no dejes a hendy solo, hendy tene medo.- sus ojitos a punto de cerrar, el se hacia el valiente, por eso me decía " Henry tiene miedo_**".—**_mami, no me dejes jamás, mami te amo, y hendy te ama.- estuve a punto de llorar con esos recuerdos donde el solo era mi hijo no había nadie más_**.- Henry durmió pacíficamente, me fui a mi recamara puse mi celular en la mesita de noche alado de mi cama. Casi durmiendo cuando empezó a sonar "ligths de Ellie Gouldin" solo una persona Emma Swan, contesto - Señorita Swan a que debo el honor de que hable cuando es hora de dormir.—no puedo permitirme ser voluble o que débil con ella, puede usarlo contra mí.

—Regina podrías abrir, estoy en la puerta de tu casa. - mi ojos se abrieron de golpe, mi mandíbula cayó

—Emma Swan no puedes ser más inoportuna estas no son horas de llegar a molestar a las personas.- colgué y busque mi bata para, ir a la puerta...—llegue a la puerta y me que asuste al momento de abrir la puerta, ahí estaba Emma con su mano en el abdomen, su frente con una herida abierta y casi no podía sostenerse.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Llegue a la puerta y me que asuste al momento de abrir la puerta, ahí estaba Emma apoyada en el marco de la puerta con su mano en el abdomen, su frente con una herida abierta y casi no podía sostenerse. .- Señorita Swan...—y Emma se desmayo llegue a poder tomarla pero, no estaba bien parada y caímos al suelo. —Señorita Swan... Emma respóndeme.—use mi magia para llevarla a la sala, la coloque en el sofá... Intente cerrar su herida de la frente pero no sucedió nada, mi magia no funcionaba, Emma intentaba mantenerse despierta con su poca fuerza-

—Regina, ayúdame, por favor solo tú puedes curarme, ayúdame. – una Emma a punto del desmayo, y sus palabras son de ayuda,

—Emma mi magia no está funcionando, por favor dime como te puedo ayudar. —mis nervios me estaban ganando, seguía frotando sangre de su frente.

—Por favor Emma dime, Emma no te muevas por favor, te vas a lastimar más, por favor no te muevas.- Emma estaba intentando acercarse a mí cada vez más, entonces me acerque a ella, vi su mano con un leve brillo color blanco alrededor de ella, mientras más me acercaba era más brillante, fue cuando Emma alzo su mano la coloco en mi mejilla, una sensación que tenía tiempo no sentía con ninguna persona que no fuera con mi hijo, Emma se apoyó en sus codos para poder acercarse más a mí, su respiración era cortada, todavía se podía sentir el olor dulce del chocolate caliente con su toque de canela, "típico Emma Swan, morirás de colesterol" serian mis pensamientos normales, pero ahora solo me preocupaba por la madre de mi hijo, cuando sentí más cerca su respiración, cálida y fue entonces que sentí sus labios húmedos, con sabor a hierro y un sabor dulce, el toque de canela, me tomo de las mejillas para profundizar su beso, me deje ir por la sensación, el hormigueo por todo mi ser, sentir que mi magia se aumentaba desde el momento del toque con sus labios.. – - Se empezó a separar de ese beso tan fugaz pero lleno de pasión, lujuria, se notaba en sus ojos Emma quería más y yo igual lo deseaba, con todo mi ser.- Regina vuelve a la realidad Emma Swan está cubierta de sangre en tu sofá, necesita ayuda.- Entonces volví del limbo, ahí estaba Emma con una sonrisa en el rostro y solo pude devolverle la sonrisa.

—Gracias, no importa donde solo eres tú y siempre serás TÚ.- enfatizó **TÚ ** como si fuera yo importante para ella… cerro sus ojos, no los volvió a abrir, empecé a llenarme de miedo, desesperación por no saber qué hacer. Fue entonces que con la mirada examine el rastro de sangre y dónde empezaba no había rastro alguno de la herida, solo la mancha de sangre, su blusa blanca seguía húmeda con su sangre, su mano con un agarre fuerte y firme, decidida a no soltar la mía, sentí en su mano, un calor agradable, como si su magia estuviera conectada a la mía, pero su magia es blanca la más fuerte de todas, es la magia del amor verdadero, en su muñeca llevaba una pulsera **"SIEMPRE SERAS TÚ R.M.S" ** de quien son esas iniciales, Neal el estúpido padre de Henry, algún amor del pasado de Emma quizás alguien que ella no ha podido olvidar. Mi suspiro no pudo ser más fuerte, yo misma me asombre por eso…

— Todavía suspiras por mí, sabía que te encontraría, no importa donde **Regina Mills **siempre volverás a mí. - - sus ojos seguían cerrados pero su voz no era la misma, era más segura, al parecer su voz no fue lo único que cambio, abrió sus ojos, y el verde esmeralda que siempre había visto ahora tenía pigmentación de color purpura, eso solo se debía a algo MAGIA.

—Nunca lo dudes siempre volverás a mí… Re- Regina tu., tu , tu cabello.- Con voz temblorosa por primera vez su voz cambio toda la firmeza y seguridad desapareció al preguntar por mi cabello, se levantó del sofá tan rápido que hizo que me levantara junto a ella, su mano no había soltado la mía, era como si reclamara como su trofeo mi mano.

—Regina,.- volteándome a ver .

—Donde estoy.- acaso la pérdida de sangre le afecto la cabeza.

— En mi casa Miss Swan, al parecer esta mejor, no entiendo porque vino a pedirme ayuda cuando al parecer usted domina muy bien su magia, por cierto la próxima vez que agarre mi mano de esta forma. - -levantando nuestras manos para que las observara bien, intente sacar mi mano entre las suyas pero ella no cedió. – le juro que are un conjuro para desaparecer su brazo entero si es necesario. - - su mirada llena de confusión, como si algo estuviera mal, conocía esa mirada, fue la misma mirada, de cuando se enteró que la magia era real, de sus padres, en el hospital cuando nuestro hijo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.—

—Disculpa, pero si es la misma sensación que tengo ahora como cuando se rompió la maldición , no entiendes … algo está mal,. - -

— ¿ Acaso está leyendo mis pensamiento? .- mi voz resonó en mi cabeza , al parecer eso obligo a Emma a voltearme a ver directo a los ojos y ella solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa como si se estuviera disculpando.

– Es uno de los grandes dones que me diste, nunca pude agradecerte por eso.- - su voz resonó en mi cabeza, su sonrisa era triunfal, odie esa sonrisa de alegría, pero de pronto emperezaron unas imágenes a pasar por mi cabeza, eran de ella, sus pensamientos. Emma estaba pensando en muchas cosas en Henry, sus padres, Ruby, los enanos, una niña lleno todos sus pensamientos, la imagen de la niña ahora estaba dentro de mí, blanca como la nieve, cabello color chocolate hasta sus pequeños hombros, rizos perfectos y sus ojos verde esmeralda con pigmentaciones purpura .. - - ahora su voz interrumpió el gran silencio la noche, mi sala estaba prácticamente en oscuras, solo la lámpara junto al sofá estaba encendida,.-

—No es mi línea de tiempo, hubo una pelea trate de proteger a Henry y Eva pero no pude, se los llevaron, entonces mis padres te estaban protegiendo, estabas seriamente herida, no pude proteger a todos fue cuando Cora lanzó el ataque final directo a ti logre ponerme delante de ti y de mis padre.. Regina perdóname deje que se los llevara.- se dejó caer en el sofá, derrotada. - sentí la necesidad de darle consuela, mi mano izquierda que se encontraba libre, llego involuntaria mente hacía la gran melena rubia, acariciándola, para que Emma dejase de sufrir tanto.

— no te podía perder Regina, perdóname, solo no te podía perder. - - las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos su agarre fue más duro, me acomode junto a ella, entonces sucedió Emma Swan tomo mi cara entre sus manos. Y me beso con tanta pasión, no pude negarme, me deje llevar por la lujuria y empezamos la batalla por el dominio en ese beso, nos separamos solo para tomar aire pego su frente a la mía, sus ojos llorosos pero llenos de amor, lujuria, deseo, dolor.

— Perdóname Regina, por favor… te mostrare algo solo déjate llevar por el sentimiento. Solo te pido eso.- y me volvió a besar.—sus pensamientos empezaron cuando Henry estaba en la camilla del hospital sin vida, seguido de peleas entre nosotras dos, en el parque, la comisaria, afuera de la escuela de Henry, todas esas peleas con un solo propósito Henry.- - cuando sentí que la necesidad de aire Emma solo mantuvo la frente pegada a la mía, con sus ojos cerrados. Quería besarla, acercarme a ella, tengo la necesidad de más, me decidí a cerrar la brecha entre nosotras cuando volvieron a aparecer las imágenes.—Henry en el parque completamente feliz, gritándome _"__** HEY MAMA. MAMA, MIRAME, MIRAME PUEDO IR MAS ARRIBA**_**"**,. Emma lo columpiaba lo más alto que se podía, cuando Emma se alejó de Henry y se llegó a sentar en la banca junto a mí, donde podía observar todo lo que Henry hacía en el parque,.- _-__**"PODEMOS HACERLO, EL ES UN CHICO MARAVILLOSO, NO DUDES DE MI REGINA, SIMPRE TE APOYARE CON LO QUE DECIDAS, SOLO NO ME ALEJES, NO TE CIERRES ANTE MI, NO ES BUENO PARA **__**NUESTRA**__** RELACIÓN CON HENRY**_**" .**

**—** Nuestra relación, de qué relación hablas Emma Swan .- Mi voz fue como un rayo, rompiendo el laso mental que Emma había hecho.

— Es el futuro Regina, esto debería suceder en poco tiempo, pero no seas tan dura conmigo por favor, fue difícil los primeros meses sabes el aceptar que me enamore de la **MADRE** de mi hijo. - - - su sonrisa estaba ahí otra vez, me sentía abrumada, estaba muy confusa.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 **

- su sonrisa estaba ahí otra vez, me sentía abrumada, estaba muy confusa.

— Te amo Regina Mills, pero necesito que sepas todo antes de que sueltes todas tus preguntas, te conozco muy bien y gracias al lazo mental, sé que sientes ahorita, estas confusa pero solo espera a que te ponga al día con mi futuro, **NUESTRO** **FUTURO** y así podré responder todas tus preguntas.- - - Más imágenes llenaron mi cabeza, comiendo en la abuelita con Emma y Henry, notaba a Emma más relajada en mi presencia, en cabello de Henry estaba un poco largo. Rara vez los padres de Emma aparecían en sus recuerdos, es como si los escogiera solo en los momentos donde estoy a su lado, otra vez Henry, sentí pánico al fijar mis ojos a mí hijo que tenía sangre en la frente, derrumbado de su castillo, quejándose de dolor, su brazo lastimado. Intente usar mi magia para parar la hemorragia pero el mismo Henry, quito mi mano de su frente. "**_NO LO HAGAS. PROMETISTE NO USAR MAGIA. NO TE ACUERDAS.. POR FAVOR MAMA NO LO HAGAS, NO ES GRAVE".- -_** mi magia nos hizo aparecer en el hospital, no podía curarlo ya que él no me lo permitió, solo me pidió ir en viaje de humo, y Emma solo se reía, al parecer de mí.

**_— Señorita Swan le recomiendo no reírse de mí, MI HIJO esta lastimado, puede ser grave y usted solo se ríe de la situación..-_**mi voz fue dura y tan fría con ella.

—**_NUESTRO HIJO está más que bien solo serán uno costuras, si no fuera porque no permites que mis padres lo lleven al campo, para estar más tiempo con ellos no estaríamos aquí ahora Regina,- por favor es gracioso que por esta vez él se lastimó bajo tu cuidado, la perfección andando, la señora alcaldesa, la persona que siempre me regaña porque Henry llega con raspones por jugar en el parque, o porque llega con la ropa sucia. Sabes algo Regina NUESTRO HIJO es un niño muy imperativo, no te has dado cuenta el solo quiere matar dragones como yo, incluso como David o estar en medio de guerras como tú. Henry desea esa vida_**. —la cara de Emma se fue suavizando al ver que yo me relajaba un poco, Henry con su brazo enyesado apareció en las imágenes que Emma proyectaba para mí.

—**_No fue nada grave, el joven Mills,_** - - - La voz de Emma fue casi un grito.

– **_Mills Swan .-_** -corrigió Emma al Doctor Whale.

— **_Él está bien, solo tendrá que tener el yeso por 15 días y después se lo retiraremos.-_** - - mi hijo tenía un gran parche en la frente, pero parecía no molestarle, su cara demostraba mucha felicidad, el punto donde el veía llamo mi atención, Emma había entre lazado su mano a la mía, desde que Henry había entrado con Whale al consultorio. - - - Solo pude sonreír, todas las imágenes pasaban como película, hasta que Emma se detuvo en una en especial.—

—Ten paciencia, te va a gustar, es uno de mis momentos favoritos en la historia. - - - en Granny's Emma estaba sentada, la volteé a ver pero estaba con Neal cenando, se notaba de lo más aburrida, camine directo a la barra y le pedí Ruby un vodka con jugo de arándanos.- conozco mi cara a la perfección al parecer tengo celos por Emma Swan, al verla ahí sentada con Neal, dolía verla, cuando él le tomo la mano que ella había colocado arriba de la mesa. - - -

—Celosa, verdad, lo supe ese día, eres tan predecible, bueno solo conmigo lo eres- - - su voz sonó y las imágenes seguían pasando en mi cabeza - Ahí estaba yo con la botella de Vodka a punto de acabar y Emma a toda felicidad con Neal - -cuando volví a ver el idiota se había ido y ella se acercaba la barra, —**_no sigas bebiendo, vas a manejar Regina_**—mi nombre sonó demasiadamente sexy al ser pronunciado con su voz que me hizo estremecer tan fácil. Y mi cara cambio de una postura sería a una muy relajada,- solo con su voz.

—**_A usted que le importa si manejo, Miss Swan- _**- incluso en esas imágenes yo tenía esa mascara con ella, fría y distante, aunque no era eso lo que mis ojos tenían, tenía una mirada cálida, de ternura, Emma Swan que me provocas-

—**_Regina Mills eres la alcaldesa de este pueblo, das mala impresión podrías perder tú puesto. Y créeme David espera que falles como alcalde para quitarte el puesto, Mary Margaret no lo apoya la verdad he tenido que escuchar esas platicas y yo la apoyo a ella, otra cosa puedes tener un accidente, por favor no sigas tomando—_**quitándome el trago que llevaba directo a mi boca, para ponerlo ella en su boca y tomarlo de golpe —**_lo más importante NUESTRO hijo esta con mis padres y al menos que quieras que él crezca rodeado de tanto amor, por mí no estaría mal, eso es justo lo que un niño necesita—_**y ahí estaba su mirada baja y sus ojos apagándose, dejándose llevar y recordando su infancia, sin amor gracias a mí, y su mirada baja pero en su cara una media sonrisa al volver a hablar.

—**_ Pero imagínate a NUESTRO hijo—_**otra vez NUESTRO hijo, su forma de enfatizarlo, me hacía sentir una sensación muy bella y cálida. —**_Gritando "Emma siempre te encontrare…" –_** Ruby estallo en carcajadas por el comentario de Emma. Su mirada giro rápidamente hacia la loba, que nos observaba sin perder ningún detalle de la conversación. Emma volvía a verme. Con unos ojos extremadamente cariñosos.

—**_ O preferirías que él estuviera gritando a todo el mundo "Los destruiré aunque sea lo último que haga. Incluso Yo soy el hijo de la Reina Malvada los acabare" - - _**mi cara fue de una seriedad a un asombro enorme, la voltee a ver. Ella estaba contenta con esas opciones-

**_— "Es un amor NUESTRO HIJO, verdad. Así que por el no tomes más… - Hey Ruby no le des ni una copa a ella, sabes que mejor me la llevo.—_**observándola como extendía su mano,**_ —_** "**_Las llaves, dámelas, nos vamos en mi escarabajo.-_** Emma Swan quiere morir, quitarme a mí las llaves o peor, prohibiéndome algo a mi Regina Mills. La Regina de mis imágenes, solo bajo la cara y extendió la mano…

**_—_** "**_Ok, vamos a tu casa Regina, yo te cuido. —_**Y ahí estaba esa mirada que irradia confianza. Pero al mismo tiempo me irritaba.

**Les esta gustando,... GRacias por sus comentarias :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**_—_** "**_Ok, vamos a tu casa Regina, yo te voy a cuidar. —_**Y ahí estaba esa mirada que irradia confianza y su sonrisa tan sincera.. Pero al mismo tiempo me irritaba.

**_—"No le digas, a Henry, en qué condiciones estoy, mi hijo no debe de saber…. – _**ella solo asintió y salimos de Granny´s, me veía caminado, naturalmente detrás de ella. La observaba su cabello, sus rizos perfectos y de pronto las dos estabas en el suelo. Tropecé con unos escalones. Emma parada al final de los escalones, dando media vuelta hacia mí, y caí arriba de ella... La tenía tan cerca... Ver como mis ojos se oscurecían, mi cuerpo reacciono y cerré la brecha entre mis labios y los de ella, esa imagen se congelo en mi mente, incluso ahora podía sentir sus labios en los míos y esos recuerdos como si yo lo hubiera vivido.

**_—_**"**_Te lo dije"_**. —su voz sonó en mi sala, su frente apoyada en la mía, sentir su respiración tan cerca de mí. –**_"Estabas tan celosa, lo supe desde la primera vez que te molestaste a voltear a verme. Tu cara lo decía todo." . ._**- - Su respiración tan cerca, y tan cálida hizo que mis labios, temblaran de deseo, abrí mis ojos y ella tenía la misma mirada, que yo tenía en sus recuerdos.. No **MIS** recuerdos.. Ahora son míos y me encantó sentirlos tan míos. Mi respiración la sentía un poco pesada, con la mirada fija en ella, cuando sus ojos se abrieron, de nuevo podía ver las pigmentaciones purpura en sus ojos.

– "**_Basta, Regina Mills, conozco tu mirada, siento lo que quieres, yo no debí besarte en primer lugar, todavía no eres mía…_** - "no eres mía" desde cuando me deje poseer o que alguien fuera mi dueño, pero si mi futuro es con ella…

**_—No importa si todavía no soy tuya.. Lo seré y la verdad tus ojos no mienten, me quieres y lo sabes, si crees poder detenerte o detenerme, adelante…Yo no lo negare, ahora eres lo que yo quiero, no importa si, mañana tú te arrepientas Emma Swan, porque esta claro que seras mi futuro y lo que siento por ti es incluso más fuerte de lo que antes había sentido._**- - - no podía reconocer mi propia voz y mis acciones, tomarla de la chamarra y acercarla a mí, para poder besarla… sus labios, tan suaves, con sabor a chocolate con canela.. Típico de Emma Swan un sabor dulce….- - todo lo que siento, recuerdo al mismo tiempo de que ella lo proyecta en mi mente.- - Ese beso empezó tímido, poco a poco convirtiéndose en una batalla, una batalla que estoy segura quiero perder y dejarme llevar por todos estos sentimientos y recuerdos que Emma acaba de poner dentro de mi cabeza. Me hizo retroceder de poco a poco, hasta que mi cuerpo estaba pegado a la pared, con un movimiento ella desapareció mi bata, dejándome en mi ropa de dormir, tenía una blusita de tirantes color negro de satín con unos bóxer a su par… Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron más y siguió besándome, ahora con más fuerza..

**_—Emma, Emma.-_**mi voz entrecortada, por culpa de esa boca recorriendo de mi oreja a mi cuello, y de mi cuello hacia mi hombro, sentir sus manos en mi espalda.. Por primera vez después de más de 28 años, yo sentía ese sentimiento, deseo, pasión, lujuria, amor .. Amor hacía Emma…

— "**Yo lo sé, me amas no importa si todavía no es mi futuro solo sé que tú, tú me amas y así debía de ser… **—sus besos fueron bajando de ritmo, hasta llegar al punto de tener su frente otra vez junto a la mía.. "**_Necesito que entiendas todo.. Nosotras tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas muy difíciles, lo más fácil para nosotras fue decirle a Mary Margaret que estaríamos juntas…_** - con una media sonrisa terminó la frase..

—**_"Estoy soñando, verdad amarte a ti, por dios Emma Swan que clase de pesadilla eres.—_**es lo único que puedo pensar. Y sentí sus labios tan calientes pegados a los míos, acercándome a ella con tanta fuerza, que sentía que nuestros cuerpos encajan perfectamente uno del otro.

—**"No soy una pesadilla. – **Sus labios paseando en mi cuello hacia mi oreja, para volverla a tener enfrente de mí.

—** La misma pesadilla es nuestro futuro porque ustedes no se apuran a demostrar sus sentimientos. Me siento rara al tratar de explicar lo nuestro, cuando tienes tantos sentimientos dentro lo siento ahora que estoy frente a ti y es una marejada de emociones…. **Su cara era distinta a todas las facetas que he conocido de ella, hasta ahora.

—** Te conozco y sé que sientes, lujuria, miedo, temor y lo único que conozco tan perfectamente de ti AMOR .. Lo sientes, solo déjate llevar por tus sentimientos enfrente de mí. En este tiempo es necesario que te dejes llevar, es necesario que nosotras en este tiempo dejemos atrás los miedos, la arrogancia, tendrás que creerme yo nunca he intentado alejar a Henry de ti. **– una oleada de dolor atravesó mi cuerpo.. de solo pensar que ella podría **"alejar a Henry de mi". ** - - - Y antes de poder articular mis palabras, las imágenes llegaron a mi otra vez, sentadas cerca del faro del pueblo, en las bancas observando el mar estaba Emma leyendo el cuento de Henry..

— **_"Cuando planeaba decirme que te quieres llevar a mi hijo de StoryBroke, es mi hijo no importa lo que pienses Emma Swan, no lo alejaras de mí. Quiero que me digas por piensas alejarlo de mí, pregúntale a David cuando caíste por ese sombrero, yo deje que el viviera con él. Así que explícame porque lo piensas alejar de mí.- _**alejar a Henry de mí, como es posible, no puede, sentí tanto miedo, estaba intentado salir del laso mental, cuando la voz de sus recuerdos resonó dentro de mi mente…

—"**_Regina no lo pienso alejarlo de ti, tu eres su madre, aunque el este molesto contigo por el asunto de la magia, es tu hijo y él te quiere, apartarlo de ti, espera tu .. Tu- ¡Me has llamado por mi nombre!, _**su voz era de asombro, se levantó de la banca tomo mi mano, jalándome hacia ella, pude ver sus manos con un leve resplandor blanco, cuando me toco. Su magia estaba latente. Y ella al darse cuenta de su mano solo suspiro, haciendo que ese resplandor desapareciera. —**_Te sientes bien, tienes que estar tan molesta para llamarme por mi nombre? … Bueno podemos seguir así, nuestra platica sin el asunto de Sheriff o Miss Swan, por favor- _**- -**_El punto_****_Regina quiero que me enseñes a usar mi magia, tengo que aprender para proteger a las personas que me importan bajo cualquier circunstancia a mis padres, a Henry y a ti. Así que Henry está enojado por ese asunto, por eso me pidió, que lo lleve a Boston, según el eso evitara que mí magia me corrompa como paso contigo. El sabe que no fue por tu magia, si no que Gold y Cora fueron los causantes de tu destino. _**

—**_"Miss…_**Emma bajo su cara y la Regina de las proyecciones, medio sonrió, cerró los ojos y rectifico.

—**_ Emma mi madre fue un motivo por el cual no quería usar magia, mi corazón se pondría negro, distante pero la verdad, Rumple tuvo más control sobre mí, en mi juventud , mi deseo de venganza era tan poderoso que llego a penetrar mi corazón y permitir que la magia negra nublara todos y cada uno de mis sentidos. _**– Regina seguía explicando, nunca me había sentido o recordado así, con alguien con tanta confianza de hablar de mi pasado y mis problemas con alguien. Sentir la confianza con Emma se veía tan fácil y siempre me he sentido así con ella.

—**_"Cuando paso lo de Daniel, mi corazón quedo roto, dejando una gran vacío, ese vacío fue creciendo, y llego a quebrantar todos mis buenos sentimientos, cuando lancé la maldición, había querido no sentir ese vacío, pero no fue así, ese mismo sentimiento se quedó ahí. El querer vengarme de Snow que ella sintiera ese vacío dentro, que su corazón sufriera, pero cuando llego Henry a mis brazos con tan solo tres semanas de vida, esa pequeña bolita rosa con una melena de color castaño oscuro, fue tan hermoso volver a sentir ese sentimiento, tanto amor, el sentir que la necesidad de proteger y amar a alguien. Por favor Emma solo no quiero que me alejes de él, Henry ha sido todo en mi vida desde hace 10 años. _**- - - el ambiente que se veía era tan calmado, Emma estaba llorando, limpiándose sus lágrimas de poco a poco. Y su mano llego a mi mejilla, llevándose con ella una lágrima entre sus dedos…

- **_ incluso cuando intente que el sintiera mi amor hacía él, no fue suficiente él tuvo la necesidad de irte a buscar, encontrarte y apartarme de él. Solo puedo entender que no fui suficiente para él o solo nunca sintió mi amor hacia él." – _**la escena fue conmovedora, ahora no solo la Regina de las proyecciones lloraba, incluso Emma y yo estábamos llorando, sus ojos cerrados y sus facciones de tristeza.

**Hey mi maestra de literatura leyo mi fic . y me pregunto Once Upon A Time .. tu vez la serie.. y yo de "Profa usted sabe que es OUAT"**

**y su cara fue de :o- Melissa no estoy tan vieja.. me puse roja y me aleje jejjeje .- comentarios si quieren algo o tienen ideas pues me avisan en privado ;)...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Regreso el lunes.. asi que terminare mi mugrosa tarea y empezare a escribir... Chicas gracias por los mensajes .. XD se les quiere y paola-enigma si igual me encanta la regina cariñosa.. por eso te dare mas de ella en los proximos capitulos :D Akton30 adoro a mi profa de literatura... y si me sorprnede que ella sepa que es #OUAT cuando siempre dice no ve nada de series ¬¬ ... GRacias y que les guste .. acepto criticas :D Buen fin de semana .. hagna todas sus tareas y si tienen espejo Ahi se ven XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

La escena fue conmovedora, ahora no solo la Regina de las proyecciones lloraba, incluso Emma y yo estábamos llorando, sus ojos cerrados y sus facciones de tristeza. Un suspiro al mismo tiempo, se volvió negro de pronto, mi cara oculta en el cuello de ella. Emma me abrazo en la oscuridad de mi sala. Sentía su respiración hecha un nudo y no la culpo esas imágenes, esa conversación fue la que nos puso así. Sentía como abría la boca para hablar, aunque sus palabras todavía no se hacían escuchar, el sonido de un suspiro más fuerte y su voz volvía a estar llena de confianza.

**– Pase lo que pase, nunca dudes o pienses que quiero alejarlo de ti, eres su madre, tú has pasado por todo con él, es mi hijo igual pero tú eres su madre. Aunque tus sentimientos de soledad llegan a nublarte y apoderarse de ti . No quiero verte sufrir, incluso tú, al principio dudaste de mí sin pruebas solo, te bloqueaste y empezamos las discusiones otra vez. Todo iba tan bien entre nosotras. Llegamos a tener una rutina entre mi vida, y la tuya aparte a la NUESTRA VIDA con Henry, desde ahí empezamos a cambiar, y por fin bajaste tu guardia llegaste a sentir que no solo Henry llenaba ese vacío, si no que al principio NUESTRA amistad o "relación intrafamiliar" como solías decirme y creo lo volverás a decir –**Nunca me dejo de abrazar como si recordar le fuera doloroso, solo podía escuchar. . Me aclare la garganta, eso la hizo reaccionar y separarse un poco de mí. Solo para ponerse enfrente.

—**Emma, estabas en la banca, pero Neal apareció con NUESTRO HIJO, y sentí una necesidad de correr lejos y olvidarme de esa imagen, sabes ustedes jugando a "la familia perfecta." - **Mi recuerdo, no fue bello, mis sentimientos estaban al borde, ella lo sabe porque empieza a trazarpequeños círculos en mi espalda, me empiezo a relajar e inconscientemente llego a cerrar la brecha entre nosotras y me dejo abrazar. Sigo contando- -** Me quería acercar para hablar acerca de Henry. Para que él tenga más tiempo conmigo, quiero que el vuelva no solo una vez a la semana, si se puede el fin de semana entero, pero no pude, sentí una necesidad de salir corriendo al verte con el idiota de Neal. - - -**Suspire inhalando su dulce aroma a cacao y canela, es increíble que ella tenga ese olor, es igual que Snow a los 11 años. Solo quiero permanecer ahí, y olvidar todo, su calidez me llena de tranquilidad, una paz que pensaba nunca volver a tener en mí. —**Dime que haces aquí, porque me muestras todo esto, yo no entiendo por qué haces esto, algunos de tus recuerdos los siento tan vivos, tan míos, es como si yo pudiera tener ese sentimiento y tú solo pones las imágenes en mí. Tus primeras imágenes fueron de una guerra, que pasa, cuando sucede esto, por favor necesito saber, el brillo que irradia tu mano la he llegado a ver, tienes una magia muy fuerte, solo ciertas personas son capaces extraer su magia hacia un punto del cuerpo o incluso alrededor de él. Las personas que tienen el resplandor blanco, son personas extraordinarias su poder es como un don de protección o curación, pero cuando me tocaste tu mano empezó a brillar, porque. —**y mi voz demasiado curiosa, solo quiero saber el porqué de esas imágenes de su magia. Su voz sonó, y me acomodo más hacia ella.

—**Mi magia es fuerte como la tuya, pero juntas nosotras dos somos imparables, la guerra que te mostré, va a suceder en seis años. - - -**Ella suspiro . - - - —** Bueno si nos apuramos en esta línea de tiempo. **– una media sonrisa pudo mostrarme . —**Verás Regina, no sé cómo pude dar este "salto en el tiempo", pero una vez me enseñaste que mi magia es impredecible, que yo podría cambiar incluso el color del cielo. Creo que por mi culpa, como no estoy aprendiendo magia ahora las cosas están cambiando en el futuro, cuando Rumple nos enseñó sus visiones de este pasado fue devastador… Ver que mi orgullo negaba mi juicio, el miedo de perder a mi familia me llenaba y oscurecía mi corazón.**

**– En sentido litera **- - - con su sonrisa burlona... Incluso ahora ella puede bromear, Acaso no puedes tomar las cosas enserio Emma Swan.- quería darle un golpe que reaccionara, y si fuera un sueño o pesadilla despertar.

**—Muy bien… No me gusta tu manera de pensar Regina, laso mental recuérdalo **- - - su dedo golpeo mi frente,**- - - incluso con cualquier etapa de tu pasado, presente o futuro, seré capaz de saber qué piensas, como también puede sentir todos tus sentimientos. **- mi respiración empezaba a ponerse otra vez pesada, como si fuera imposible respirar. ** Sabes que el miedo es algo muy poderoso y que puede llegar a nublar tus acciones. Me lo has repetido a mi incluso a Henry y Eva ahora que empezó la guerra contra "los creyente". Solo lo diez para que no tengamos miedo cuando tú te mueres de miedo por perdernos a nosotros.**

—** Esa niña es mía, es tuya, bueno en el futuro. Es nuestra - - -** una hija, una nueva forma de empezar pero sus recuerdos empiezan a proyectarce otra vez. - - "**_Regina por favor, déjame decirle a mi madre… ella nunca me perdonaría si no le digo primero… _**— "**_Emma ella se enterara igual que los demás.. no entiendes no la quiero cerca de nosotras todo el día, si ella no se apartaba de nosotras cuando empezamos a salir juntas, o con Henry, nos seguía Emma. Snow llego a seguirnos. … _**—**_Crees que no me daba cuenta, por eso, te besaba en cada oportunidad que tenía, tomarte de la mano, gritar que me encantas - - _**Emma se acercaba peligrosamente en las proyecciones, su mano en mi cadera y la otra en mi cara —**_Tú me dejabas hacer todo en cualquier lado, no importaba que todo el Bosque Encantado te estuviera observando, sabias que lo hacía para ahuyentarla y tener un paseo privado con MI NOVIA…_**— **_Emma basta .. Emma calma tus sentimientos cariño, no vez lo que haces.. _**- - Las cosas habían empezado a moverse, parecer ella con sus cambios de humor, y su magia son un peligro. - -—**_Son tus hormonas en mi cuerpo, por dios, si se me es difícil controlar mi magia, ahora la tuya y la de ella o él, es mucho. Intento estar calmada pero, solo con un leve cambio de humor, las cosas levitan, prenden fuego, incluso explotan Regina, no es justo que tenga que estar pasando otra vez por esto, ya tuve a Henry, tu estas embarazada y yo siento los malestares, las náuseas, vómitos, lo peor del caso es que es un embarazo mágico, no puedo lidear con eso,… No es justo ella o él solo te dejo los antojos de comida a ti… -_**Al parecer no importa en qué año o la circunstancias estemos ella sigue haciendo pucheros y tiene debilidades hacia la comida.- - -—**_Ok, Emma para puedes decirle a tu madre, solo quería esperar sabes pasar el segundo mes de embarazo sin complicaciones y pensar las cosas. Además si tú quieres decirle adelante te apoyo ella lo merece saber, pero solo tu hablaras eso quieres no?—_**_Emma solo asentía y tenía cara de victoria.- _—**_Tienes que pensar bien en cómo explicarle a Snow como fue que me embarazaste parte por parte … - - -_**_al decir esto deje a Emma con la boca abierta, pensando y empecé a comer pastel del refrigerador… - - -_Punto para la Regina del futuro,.. sentí alegría, y me llena de emoción saber que mi futuro es perfecto con ella.. ** Mi EVA.. **

****—sus ojos, ella posee magia, no es así**… - - -**_mi voz resonó en la sala, ahora ella tenía su cabeza en mis piernas, se logró acomodar en el sofá, enlazando mi mano con la suya, y mi mano libre estaba en su hermosa cabellera rubia…_ - - ****—Demasiada magia, su magia fue la que despertó a los "creyentes", cuando ella nació, la capa protectora del pueblo se "desactivo" varios meses hasta que encontraron la forma de "activarla" otra vez… - -

****—Cuando dices "encontraron" dime que solo fueron tus padres y yo… - - _Su cara, fue de "sorpresa" estas equivocada.-_

****—Rumple, la hada azul y su ejército de haditas.. te ayudaron.. así que, no te cierres a los cambios.- _acaricie su frente notando la pequeña cicatriz que se había creado, por culpa de esa guerra que todavía no me terminaba de explicar.._

****—"**_Mama, Emma me a dejado quedarme contigo, bueno también le he pedido permiso, no quiero que estés sola, por mucho tiempo, nosotros somos tu familia… - _** _Henry decía esto entrando por la puerta de la cocina y prácticamente lanzándose a mis brazos. - __**"podemos ir al parque, nosotros, y Emma, como una verdadera familia. - - -**__ Henry quiere compartir tiempo conmigo y Emma.. Mi hijo todavía me quiere cerca…_

****—**sabes tenemos una hermosa familia…** - - - Familia con ella.

— **Ahora que Eva tiene 5 años, es una niña hermosa. Toda una pequeña TÚ. **- - - Eva así es el nombre de la pequeña que Emma proyectaba en mi cabeza, esas imágenes donde yo tenía a la pequeña en brazos, Henry mirando a la pequeña con ojos de adoración. Me llena de nostalgia - - - **"****_Mama como se va a llamar la bebe, podemos elegir un nombre de cuento de hadas."_**- - - Henry salió de la habitación tan rápido y ni tiempo de llamarlo cuando volvía a entrar corriendo, llevando en sus manos su libro de cuentos. - - - **_"Que tal si le ponemos "Fay" o mejor aún "Ariel"._**- - sus ojos brillaban con la idea de poder tener una hermana con nombre de hada, o la sirenita. - - _"__**Henry cariño, por más que me gusten tus ideas de ponerle esos nombre a tu hermana, ella ya tiene nombre, su nombre es en honor a una gran reina, aparte tenemos que darle la sorpresa a tu abuela Snow, ese nombre le va a encantar a ella.**__**Tenias 1 mes de embarazo cuando no casamos, fue una boda hermosa, tus votos el baile,... pero antes de enseñarte eso, tienes que saber las cosas bien.-**_

Sus recuerdos o míos ya no sabía de quien, pero las imágenes aparecían ... Nosotras dos sentadas en la banca cerca del faro – Henry tan feliz solo con Emma o conmigo.. Sonrisas por donde volteara a ver … Así transcurrió la noche o lo que quedaba de ella.. Empezó a salir el sol, se podía ver como empezaba a aparecer pequeños rayos de luz en la sala.. Emma se había quedado dormida y yo no podía negarlo, esta así con ella, su cabeza todavía sobre mi regazo… y me deje llevar por el cansancio..


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

.. Empezó a salir el sol, se podía ver como empezaba a aparecer pequeños rayos de luz en la sala.. Emma se había quedado dormida y yo no podía negarlo, esta así con ella, su cabeza todavía sobre mi regazo… y me deje llevar por el cansancio..

Un leve suspiro fue lo único que hizo ruido en la sala. Y las imágenes volvieron - **_"Regina, nunca lo alejare de ti, no es lo que quiero solo quiero que el este a salvo de todo, incluso de nosotras, si mi magia me puede convertir en una persona como lo fuiste en esa tierra, porque no importa lo que la gente piense, yo sé que ahora solo eres Regina Mills, la madre de mi hijo, la alcaldesa del pueblo, una reina, sobre todo eres la "Ex – Reina Malvada", eres una persona cuyo corazón paso por mucho la verdad demasiado y sigue de pie. Sin mostrar debilidad que no sea hacia Henry. - - -_**mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido y no sabría si sería capaz de tranquilizarlo. Sentí ganas de llorar, pero un ruido nos hizo abrir los ojos a las dos yo me puse de pie, obligando a Emma a pararse de mis piernas..… nuestras voces fueron un coro y volteamos a verlo.

**_–_****Henry**- - que estaba de pie en la entrada de la cocina observándonos con el ceño fruncido, en sus pies el motivo del ruido un vaso hecho pedazos, y el sin palabras, podía ver en su rostro intriga y claramente estaba enojado.

**_–_****Emma que haces aquí y porque estas acostada en las piernas de mi mamá… - - -**el empezó a caminar y un pedazo de cristal se enterró en su pie, Emma rápidamente movió la mano y Henry apareció frente a nosotras… le saco el vidrio y coloco su mano enfrente de la herida para poder parar la hemorragia del niño.

**_–_****Emma tu usaste magia, por favor dime que ella no te está obligando a ser igual a ella. Es la Reina Malvada - - **- Mi hijo todavía no me acepta, siento ganas de llorar y la voz de Emma se hizo escuchar, en la sala. - - -

**_– _****Chico, tu mamá no me está obligando a nada- - -**su voz en mi cabeza sonaba…

—_ "Regina él te ama, solo está muy confundido… Pero te sigue amando"__** - - **_Su voz en mi mente, tranquilizaba demasiado.

**_-_****viéndolo mejor Henry, te dejo así, que te salga sangre, tu herida es algo profunda diré uno o dos cm, te podrás desangrar pero así aprenderás a dejar de estar de grosero con TU MADRE- - **ella lo estaba regañando, sentía su dolor al escuchar como Henry hablaba de mi… no le gustaba la forma de expresarse hacia mí - -

**_–_****aunque no lo quieras reconocer ella es TU MADRE, yo nunca estuve cuando eras pequeño - - -**Henry cerró sus ojos solo le quedaba escuchar a Emma, aunque ella estaba curándolo con su magia, se podía ver sus mano con un resplandor blanco.

— **Henry, yo te di en adopción porque era lo mejor para ti, pero nunca he sabido cómo ser tu madre, y creo que me falta demasiado para comprender que es eso. Sigue con los ojos cerrados no los abras y quiero que recuerdes, en los momentos que haz pasado conmigo, solo 1 ocasión me dijiste "mamá" solo una…- - -**ella me volteo a ver, enseñándome ese justo momento en que Henry le había llamado "mamá"… En Boston cuando encontraron al idiota de Neal..-

**_–_**** Tu no me lo dijiste enfrente de Regina, porque en tu corazón sabes que ella es tu madre… Ella ha estado contigo, te ha cuidado y te ha protegido de tus noches de pesadillas. Las noches de rayos y trueno, solo recuerda tu monstruo debajo de tu cama, solo lo decías para correr a su cama de madrugada y no dormir solo- - -**la voz de Emma sonó en mi cabeza.

**_–_** "_Así fue como obtuve el laso mental, fueron tus recuerdos los que me enseñaron a ser madre, no Mary Margaret, fuiste tú" - -_

**_– _****Ahora abre los ojos. - - **el los abrió, tenía lágrimas en él y sus ojos ahora brillaban, de tristeza, pena, miedo... Como cuando había roto el jarrón de mi oficina, tenía 5 años, y no había clases…

**_–_** "_dejarlo con Granny o llevarlo a tu oficina... lo sé esa es su mirada de ahorita...- - - _ su voz interrumpió mi pensamiento.-

**_–_****solo quiero que entiendas que yo nunca he estado ahí para ti, como ella- - -**me volteo a ver, y abrazo a Henry **- ** cerré mis ojos y escuche su voz**... solo no te cierres a tu madre… - ** sentí un abrazo tan fuerte, conozco ese brazos alrededor de mi -

**_–_****Mamá perdóname, si te quiero, siempre te voy a querer, eres mi mamá, pero luego me contaste que yo era adoptado, quería saber porque me habían dejado, quería saber si alguna vez ella me llego a querer a su lado, tanto como tú lo has hecho..- **mi pequeño sollozaba, lo único que hice fue abrazarlo y no soltarlo hasta que el estuviera listo, pero todavía era muy temprano, Henry seguía llorando, hasta quedarse dormido en mis brazos, Emma me hizo un gesto para ponerlo en el sofá, pero solo quería estar así con él. Hace mucho no sentía su calor tan cerca de mi, aunque me abrazaba, lo sentía distante, pero ahora es tan perfecto... –

-"**Mami, no me dejes"** - - - entre sueños como un susurro y lo abrace mas. - -

- **Sabes cuando el se queda a dormir conmigo-.. Al menos en este tiempo, entre sueños el dice eso, me había preguntado sui era para mi, pero ahora lo entiendo todo, cuando el despertaba nunca le preguntaba nada, no sabría si lo alejaría de mi o si no me gustaría esa respuesta. - - - **Empezó a limpiar el desastre que hizo Henry, me deje llevar un rato un rato más con mi hijo en brazos y me dormí junto sosteniendo a mi niño en brazos…

- **Henry despierta tienes que ir a la escuela. - - **su voz me hizo regresar a la realidad, pero no abrí mis ojos. –

- -** Anda ven, solo no la despiertes no quiero.. ugrm - - -**se aclaró la garganta - - -**no quieres que este de mal humor tan temprano verdad? , así que levántate y te explico unas cosas, pero no la levantes… - -**sentía como ella quitaba mis brazos de mi agarre y se llevaba a Henry con ella, sentí el frio que dejo él, en mi cuerpo y de pronto sentí calidez otra vez..

**- Emma tú hiciste aparecer esa manta, como, espera desde cuando TU sabes usar magia, te a enseñado mi mamá a escondida de los abuelos?, es eso, por eso te desapareces en las tarde. - - **

**- **Emma Swan estas escuchando.—con gritos y esperando respuesta "telepática"

-"_como no escuchar tus gritos, así que cálmate o me provocaras migraña"- -_

En donde te metes de tarde, tenemos que hablar solo confírmame algo, ¿Gold te está enseñando magia, bueno a la Emma de mi tiempo?- -

-_"El asunto si es la magia pero no es Gold" - -_ La voz de Henry se seguía escuchando de fondo, pero ninguna de las dos le pusimos atención.

– Emma dime quien es y te juro que si te enseña aunque sea una pizca de magia negra, se las verá con mí la verdadera MAGIA NEGRA… - -

-"_Cálmate, y deja de gritarme, incluso ahorita es igual si me estuvieras gritando en mi cara". _–Dejándome de prestar atención.

**- Emma de verdad ella, ya es buena, bueno siempre supe que su corazón seguía siendo bueno pero con lo que paso con "Cora" no crees que ella, quería ser mala otra vez verdad. - -**

**-**Henry, tu madre paso por mucho, encontrar a su madre

-**Henry ahora subes y te arreglas para la escuela, Mary Margaret regresa a dar clases pronto, puede que te lleves una gran sorpresa. - - **escuche los pasos de el acercándose a mí, deposito un beso en mi frente, en un susurro "**Te quiero mama".- **sentir mi pulsación a mil, mi niño, mi hermoso Henry.-


	7. Chapter 7

**Gente ... Perdón. mi asma me tiene cautiva entre terapia y terapia.. aparte apenas, estuve libre el jueves del hospital y mi madre me tiene cautiva en la cama.. para no agitarme y que me de un ataque de asma :(**

**CAPITULO 7**

La hora de ir a la escuela llego. Emma se encargó de todo, seguía en el confort de mi sofá, cubierta con una manta, con olor a lavanda, tan cómoda, abrí mis un poco mis ojos, la manta era blanca con listones azules a los lados, su olor me hizo abrasarme más a ella. El sonido de la puerta se escuchó y Emma volvía a proyectarme imágenes...

—"** Te enseñare uno de mis objetos más preciados",- - -**Sacando del fondo de mi armario una caja, se cuál es su contenido pero, porque se lo muestro,.—- "**La empecé a tejer cuando el tenia horas en mis brazos, Henry no podía dormir, estaba inquieto, empecé a mecerlo en la cuna, termine de tejer y lo envolví en la cobija, así él pudo dormir tan pacíficamente. - - **

**-****_"Wow Regina es tan preciosa la mantita. Sabes Mary Margaret me hizo una manta cuando estaba embarazada de mí, fue lo único que tuve de ella en este mundo, la conservo y nunca la tire porque, en el fondo sabía que la hizo porque alguna vez ella me amo". - - _**

**_ -_****Perdóname por eso Emma tu creciste sin ella por mi culpa, no debía de arrebatar tu final feliz, pero sin la maldición nosotras no tendríamos a Henry. - - **

**-****_"Ahora te puedo preguntar algo.. - - _**mirando a una Emma tan dudosa, ante mí. Y solo asentí - - -"**_Dime ¿volverías a lanzar la maldición, a pesar de todo lo malo que paso?"—_**

**_- - _****Emma cuando lancé la maldición, mi corazón no tenía nada de amor, llegue al punto de entregar el corazón de la persona más preciada para mí, pero tengo a Henry, el me ama y soy su mama. Si volvería a lanzar la maldición, sin ella ni tú ni yo lo tendríamos, y yo no podría volver a sentir que es amar a otra persona… Seguiría siendo esa persona con un corazón negro, con sed de venganza y tratando de hacerle daño a tu madre.- **la Emma de mis proyecciones sonrío y me rodeo en sus abrazos…

-"**_Gracias por eso, yo tampoco cambiaria mi vida, incluso la cárcel … volveria a pasar otra vez por tanto sufrimiento solo por saber que yo lo tendría a él y por saber que te encontraría en su destino". —_**apago las imágenes y solo paso enfrente de mí, tendiendo su mano, me deje llevar y me guio hacia las escaleras…

_- Anda sube tenemos que averiguar cómo regresar a mi tiempo, y te tengo que enseñar a tenerle paciencia a esta Emma. -_- Su sonrisa es tan cautivadora, al soltar su mano, y comenzar a subir las escaleras, podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba, a mis cuerpo, con ese bata negra que llegaba hasta mi muslo, una pequeña imagen cruzo por su mente.. Era yo subiendo las escaleras….

_– __**Disculpa Regina**__.. – _su voz en mi mente fue un gemido, intentando disimular lo que sentía en ese momento, su excitación recorrió mi cuerpo como una ráfaga de electricidad, despertando todos y cada uno de mis sentidos. Haciendo que me detuviera, diera la vuelta, toparme con esos ojos verde esmeralda tan oscuros, tan llenos de lujuria, pasión…

- **_ ahora eres tu quien tiene esos ojos, así que mejor me voy a la cocina, ve a cambiarte y por favor no te pongas ropa atrevidamente sexy.- _**su voz en mi cabeza resuena tan tranquilamente, aunque sus ojos dicen lo contrario. Suspire y seguí mi camino hacia mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta, camine al mi armario y agarre un falda de tubo color negra, una camisa blanca y mis preciosas botas. Al terminar de arreglare, salí del cuarto, baje las escaleras, sin escuchar ruidos en la sala o en la cocina, empecé a sentir un poco de miedo, mi mente empezó a divagar en las posibilidades de que ella se allá ido y todo esto fuera un gran juego que mi mente me había jugado…

**- A veces me pregunto si alguna vez dejaras de pensar así, no tengo intención alguna de irme**. - entrando por la puerta de la cocina con sus manos llenas de bolsas, su mirada cayó al suelo y suspiro lo más fuerte posible para que yo lo pudiera escuchar. La vi ahí quieta con su cabeza agachada, mis pensamientos la hicieron sentir mal, yo solo sentí la necesidad de correr a abrazarla, y eso fue justo lo que hice la abrace, todavía cargando sus bolsas de compras, sentí como se libraba de una mano, llevándola a mi espalda para acercarme más a ella… ** - Esto es tan natural, tan normal para mí, sé que ahora lo sientes así, como si los sentimientos también fueran tuyos, incluso con los recuerdos, es como si tú ya lo hubieses vivido… **- suspiro y me aparto para ver mi rostro…. -** cuando te decidiste a enseñarme magia, no fue fácil, incluso después de todo lo que había vivido no terminaba de creer que existiese, me hiciste este hechizo, donde me enseñaste el bosque encantado, tan vivo, colorido no como yo lo conocí. Me diste esa oportunidad de verte a ti, con Daniel… **su nombre se clavó en el centro de mi pecho, punzaba y mucho. Emma solo trazo círculos en mi espalda, haciéndome calmar.-

-** tranquila, fue hermoso ver que él te trato de proteger de tu madre, me enseñaste que nunca quisiste esto, cuando tu solo usaste magia por una sola y única razón, por él. Después de eso, tú fuiste manipulada por Rumple, así que nunca fuiste tú la que quería hacer daño a todos, solo querías que mi madre pagara por tu corazón roto, en mi tiempo ustedes tienen una hermosa relación, sabes tú fuiste su madre por mucho tiempo, yo nunca tuve eso, por eso me encanta verlas juntas. – **Suspiro, aunque este un poco más grande, le sigue doliendo el crecer sin su familia, por mi culpa.-

-**Regina no te culpes, por mi infancia, no lo hagas, yo volvería a pasar por todo ese sufrimiento el abandono de mis padres solo por saber que él estaría aquí… Sabes tú nunca has querido hacerle daño, a Snow bueno no de verdad. Incluso aunque la maldición estaba, tú la seguías cuidando a tu manera, pero la cuidabas porque en el fondo sabes que la quieres. **

**–**Emma yo, no la quiero.- mi voz fue tan poco creíble… - ella era una niña, eso lo sé, perdió a su madre solo quería alguien que le diera amor, y le confié un secreto y no pudo callarlo….

-**cuando tu lo veas por tus propios ojos sabrás que no fue así, tu madre la manipulo, pero eso es algo que tu debes de ver por ti misma, no debo d cambiar el futuro, bueno no quiero cambiar tu relación con ella.—**dejando todo en la tabla del centro de la cocina, suspiro y sonrió. –**es hora de hablar de la guerra contra los "creyentes". Así que si quieres saber algo del futuro antes de que te explique, **

**-**Cuanto falta para que pidas que te enseñe magia, solo digo para saber cómo tratarte.

**-Regina, recuerda estos últimos días, te he estado preguntando por la magia, tus poderes, sabes es difícil porque Snow no me deja sola ni un momento, y ella no quiere saber nada, David solo la apoya y tú me gritaste en Granny´s "Emma Swan, crees ser la estúpida salvadora de StoryBrooke, pero con que llegues corriendo con Gold a tomar clases de magia, hare de tu vida un infierno"..—**terminado de escuchar esto con sus propias palabras, yo recordé que eso paso apenas 2 noches atrás… me sonroje y mi mirada cayó al suelo —**intentar hacer magia sola, cuando tu mente y corazón no creen en ella al 100% es muy doloroso… **

No estoy orgullosa de esa noche, había tomado un poco o mejor dicho mucho de sidra, pero el que seas tan insistente con la magia, solo me pude imagina que…. **– Que Snow me utiliza para llegar a ti. Y poder quitarte tu lugar en el ayuntamiento. Lo sé, solo confía en mí.**

Es difícil confiar en alguien que aunque no existiría en el Bosque encantado, arruinada toda mi felicidad, dándole tanta esperanzas a Snow, y que nunca tuvo nada en la vida de mi hijo, y fue lo más anhelado por él. Es algo que tengo en mi pecho y no sé cómo superarlo. Si mi futuro está ligado contigo voy a hacer todo lo posible por entenderte y espero saber cómo llegue a ser esa persona para ti.

**Los creyentes**.— sentía pesadez en el ambiente. **– Esa personas son malas Regina, el día en que aparecieron fueron directo hacía ti, tienes tanto poder contenido, toda la magia negra que tienes en tu ser no está comparada con la magia blanca que puedes crear. -**

- espera me estás dando a entender ¿qué puedo producir magia blanca?, como es eso siquiera posible, mi magia es negra, no ha habido una gota de bondad en mí, bueno si no fuera por Henry, seguiría con un corazón totalmente negro. – - Su cara, se notaba está enojada, esa es su cara cuando Snow le dice algo en relación con familia.

—** Vuelves a decir algo así te haré callar, Regina Mills de Swan, te juro que te haré callar… - **

- Vuelves a llamarme tu a mi así, y saldrás volando de aquí… Y tu hacerme callar, crees tener suficiente fuerza o magia para lograr eso…- una sonrisa lleno su rostro..-

- **La verdad si tengo más fuerza y magia, te lo demuestro, aparte me has enseñado una manera más práctica de hacerte callar, Sra. Mills de Swan.**

**-**Enseñarte yo una manera de callarme.—me empezaba a frustrar la idea de una versión de mí, siendo sumisa ante Emma Swan.- Ni mostrándome todos tus recuerdos voy a poder entender la manera en que me calles.. mejor dejamos el tema, y cuenta de tu entrenamiento, la guerra dime en que año nació la niña…- Eva mi hija, mía—

-**Mi entrenamiento, mmm demasiado riguroso, mi entrenadora personal era muy ruda, no podía dejarme descansar ni un minuto, lo peor fue que ella me sedujo al grado de llevarme hasta la cama **- su sonrisa parece un hermoso resplandor..—**Regina no lo niegues anhelas que llegue el entrenamiento verdad - - -**preguntándome a mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos.-

-Emma no lo anhelo, si algo he aprendido en toda mi vida, es que el destino nunca cambiara, si dos personas tienen que estar juntas, tiene que ser así.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola gracias por leerme y Rainha M gracias por extrañarme jeje - Nomit gracias por preocuparte por mi salud y a las personas que me mandan inbox los quiero... Me e enfermado, estresado pero espero les guste este pequeño capitulo, espero poder escribir pronto los quiero :D**

**Capítulo 8**

-Emma no lo anhelo, si algo he aprendido en toda mi vida, es que el destino nunca cambiara, si dos personas tienen que estar juntas, tiene que ser así.- Tras esa declaración, se hizo un silencio de mi parte, mirarla directo a los ojos, siempre he sabido eso solo nunca he querido aceptarlo…

**- Me sorprende que pienses eso, nunca pensé que podrías llegar a pensar así, bueno si me lo has dicho pero, no como tú bueno no antes de todo el plan romántico entre nosotras… y Eva, ella es un tema aparte no te daré detalles de ella, puedes afectar su futuro y ella es muy importante, ella lograra sacar nuestro máximo poder.- - **su seguridad al hablar de ese futuro, mi corazón parece detenerse en la imagen que ella manda hacía mí. La niña en mis brazos, tan tranquila y en paz.

**-La niña es muy poderosa, con una rabieta mueve el pueblo, y solo en tus brazos logra calmarse. Te lo muestro porque sientes esa necesidad de saber, de controlar todo a tu alrededor. Ahora mientras dormía me pude dar cuenta del porque regrese a este tiempo, aparte de lo obvio que no estamos juntas. La llegada de Neal, trajo a la maldita de Tamara y Greg, como lo conozcas. —**

**—**Espera que tiene que ver Greg con todo esto.-

**—Todo empezó, cuando descubres quien es Greg, fue alguien de tu pasado, el pequeño Owen, el niño al que dejaste marchar en el límite de la ciudad. Sé que no fue solo un ataque de desesperación el asunto de su padre, pero todo pasa por algo, no te culpes y no sientas odio hacia él. Bueno en un futuro las dos le tendremos odio. **

**– Cuando él se marchó de Storybrooke, los creyentes, lo encontraron, él era un niño apenas había perdido a su padre, y estaba solo, el conto todo acerca de este lugar, pero el pueblo tenía su protección y nunca lo había encontrado, hasta la noche en que Gold se iba en busca de su hijo.**

**—**Emma esa guerra es por mi culpa, cunado mate a su padre, creí que todo esto había acabado, cuando Henry entro a mi vida, intente ir por el camino correcto, y no estar del lado oscuro. Olvidar mi pasado, hacer una nueva vida.-

**—Regina tu pasado, o presente no importa ahora... Tenemos que salir a buscarme, tengo una pequeña duda.-**

**—**Porque, dudas de algo.

**—Verás no estoy muy segura si, ahora que aparecí en este tiempo, este mi otro yo, por aquí, nunca he hecho algo así, ahora controlo demasiado mi magia pero no comprendo la comprendo del todo...-**

**—**Bueno mi control en el hechizo que usaste es nulo, aunque nunca pensé en que esto se pudiera, viajar al futuro, sería interesante verme y conocer a Eva...- mi mente empezó a divagar en la imagine de la niña-

**—Bueno necesito encontrarme y ver a mis padres, así que vamos, aunque tenemos que buscar a Gold también, no te importa si pasamos primero con él... **

—No estoy en buen término con el maldito de Rumple, saco a Henry del pueblo sin avisarme, lo puso en peligro, - suspire y me empecé a tranquilizar—

— Pero si es muy necesario para ti, entonces vamos… - al salir de la casa llegamos a mi precioso mercedes y ella se paró justo en la puerta del conductor, me voltea a ver con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y extiende su mano.

— Ah, no, mi carro no lo manejaras tú, no importa si me vuelvo la mejor amiga de Snow en el futuro pero esto sí que no. – intente pasar de lado hacia la puerta pero, algo me impedía moverme, me congelo y no pude salir de su hechizo.

—Emma si no quieres dejarme viuda antes de estar contigo, más vale acabes con este hechizo y me dejes salir.—su sonrisa era extremadamente hermosa, su melena cayendo desde sus hombros hasta sus pechos, sus rizos perfecto, pero su mano extendida y sus ojos eran lo que me encanto al verla.—

—**Ahora Regina Mills FUTURA DE SWAN PARA TODA LA VIDA E INCLUSO MÁS DE LA VIDA, si eres tan bondadosa y me entregas las llaves de tu carro, me harás muy feliz.-**enfatizando esa línea, no quedo más que darle mis llaves.- - -—Emma si terminas con el hechizo te las daré, pero Señora de Mills del futuro, será responsable de no chocar contra nada. - - - sus recuerdos otra vez invadían mi mente, sentir pánico, miedo y desesperación de una sola vez es horrible, casi nunca me habían hecho sentirlo.

—**_"Regina te está sangrando la nariz, creo te la haz roto, usa tu humo morado y vamos con Whale, ahora por favor". - - _**

**_— "No Emma para, está bien tengo que ver que tanto daño nos causó con lo que nos dimos" –_**_abriendo la puerta del carro, pero al salir me di cuenta de que no era mi auto, si no el escarabajo amarillo, todo destrozado la parte trasera destruida.. Emma se paró a lado mío me voltea a ver, sus manos llegan a mí nariz y con su magia empieza a curarme, cuando acabo solo suspiro._

_—"__**Regina, no hemos chocado contra ningún animal o persona, solo estabas tratando de salir del aparcamiento, "**_**Emma puedo manejar el hecho de que tenga 2 meses de embarazo no quiere decir que no pueda, así que dame las llaves nunca he chocado ni matado a ningún animal, dame las llaves o te aferras a las consecuencias y conmigo saldrás perdiendo",****_ la alcaldesa me ha chocado el carro contra un poste que está arriba de la cera, a unos dos metros de donde yo aparque. – _**_sus manos llegaron a su cabeza._

_**—Regina no sabes manejar, mi escarabajo está destrozado y no, no uses magia, yo lo arreglare, tengo que llamar a una grúa para que lo arreglen" –**__sus imagen desaparecía, la Emma enfrente de mí, con su sonrisa podría iluminar todo el puedo peor que arbolito de navidad. _

**_—Bueno, entonces Regina por las buenas o por las buenas, y como has visto me has destrozado mi carro en el futuro. Me debes una gran parte de mi defensa-_**_con todo mi orgullo entregue las llaves y me subí al asiento de copiloto. El camino a la tienda de Gold lo vi eterno, la gente mirándonos, Emma manejando mi carro por eso estábamos en la mira de las personas._

_**—**_No querías que yo manejara o no quieres que yo maneje en el futuro, es porque es tu carro, tan arrogante eres con ese pedazo de porquería.- mi voz era tranquila pero quería respuesta no quiero ser una persona que no se sabe cuidar o ser tan dependiente de otras personas.

**_—_****Regina, fue tu primer embarazo, y tenía que ser mágico demasiado mágico, tuvimos problemas con la magia y teniendo en cuenta que las hormonas te subieron a mil por mil haciendo tu magia muy inestable.—**Al bajar del carro, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la puerta de Gold, justo cuando ella puso su mano en la perilla, le apreté , haciéndola voltear a verme, y con un dedo de mi otra mano, golpee en mi frente, con mi mirada clavada en la puerta_...—"Si está escuchando, él no debe de saber que estamos juntas o lo estaremos, siempre me ha llevado a lo más oscuro de mí, por favor entiende mi comportamiento "_ – le solté su mano, entramos a la tienda...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**_—_****Que grata sorpresa nuestra querida Sheriff y la no deseada alcaldesa del pueblo.—**su estúpido tono de voz, hace querer darle un golpe en su cara.

**_—_**Rumple, tanto poder y sigues en esta pocilga.- por detrás mío Emmabuscaba algo entre las repisas.

**_—_****Sheriff busca algo de su agrado, o algo le parece familiar.. - - - **su risita que algunas veces me hizo estremecer salió de lo profundo de su garanta, haciendo que volteara a ver a Emma.- -

— Dámelo, dame ese collar ahora mismo, porque si no juro, destruiré toda tu estúpida tienda, con solo chasquear los dedos.- - - su mirada era retadora, intente moverme pero ahora Rumple me detuvo agarrándome del brazo.—

**_—_****Querida déjala que se desahogue ella tiene que sacar un poco de maldad alguna vez—**apretando mi brazo, haciendo que saliera un pequeño grito de dolor**-**

**_—_**** Emma querida, sabía que vendrías por ella, soy el oscuro crees que no sé cuándo alguna magia se activa, sea pasado, presente o futuro.- ** me soltó, aventándome hacia el lugar donde estaba Emma con el puño cerrado, contra la vitrina, el empezó a caminar hacia nosotras, rodeo la vitrina y empezó a abrirla. - - -

**_—_****Emma nunca lo supe, si hubiera sabido, hubiera tratado de que tuvieras una mejor vida, al final eres la madre de mi nieto, y la vida que llevaste nunca me hubiera gustado que Bae la hubiera pasado.- **

**_—_**No lo menciones, no te atrevas a mencionar a Neal. Si logras ver el futuro búscalo, no lo has encontrado verdad, es porque se ha ido y ahora es para siempre, dame ese collarno tienes por qué tenerlo tú. —sus lágrimas empezaban a brotar, con su mano se secó las que se habían escurrido por su mejilla, intente calmarla con el lazo mental, intente buscarla pero sentí un vacío como si no estuviera... - **_—_****"**_Emma cálmate, por favor, tu sabes que él es peligroso, Emma, me escuchas" - - _

_-__**—**_** Emma ese collar te lo daré cuando ella me de lo que yo tanto quiero. Regina ahora que sabes tu futuro, me encantaría que dejaras pasar a Henry tiempo conmigo.-**

**_— _**Ni lo pienses Gold, ni en futuro te hemos dejado estar cerca de él, Bae nunca aceptara que nuestro hijo sea parte de tu plan malévolo que tratas de armar, pero no podrás, haz visto como esta todo en el futuro, es por tu culpa, así que dame el collar tengo que arreglar las cosas con tu hijo.- Rumple saco el collar pero me lo dio a mí, un dije de un cisne, lo reconocí es el que Emma a cargado desde que entro a StoryBrooke, pero como llego a manos de él.

—Regina vámonos, el no nos ayudara, no se para que te hice perder el tiempo, tenemos que ir a casa de mis padres.—

- **_—_****Emma que pasaría si tus padre te odiaran, me has dicho que cambie el futuro, pero si en este presente ellos no acepten tu próxima relación con la madrastra de tu madre, que es la bis abuelastra de Henry e incluso la madre adoptiva, sin mencionar que es la reina malvada con un corazón podrido y es odiada por todos.-**

**_—_**Terribles palabras de alguien que le enseño todo lo que ella sabe, pero en este mundo no le ayudo a mejorar su magia, Regina ahora- al salir de la tienda, ella seguía enojada, el collar lo tenía enrollado en mi mano, lo guarde en mi bolsillo de mi casaca y subí al asiento del copiloto, al subirse ella, una nube de humo blanco nos llevo enfrente del departamento de Snow.

**_—_**Emma te encuentras bien.-

**_—_****Estoy bien, solo necesito verla, ella sabe qué hacer cuando estoy así**.— se apresuró a entrar al edificio, abrió la puerta como si nada, pero no había nadie, volteo a verme. **– Regina donde está, ella debería de estar aquí**.—suspire, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, la cada tan tranquila y la voz de Emma sonó a gritar por ella.

— **Mary Margaret, donde estas, Mary.. …** - se escuchó un ruido en la planta alta y Emma sube corriendo las escaleras, suspiró y avanzo detrás suyo. Snow se levanta de un brinco de la cama y corre a abrazar a Emma, apretándola contra ella.

— Emma, Emma me dio tanto miedo, ¡Ohh! Emma, estas bien….- _siento como clava su mirada hacia mí y alzo la vista, Snow pone a su espalda a Emma.—_Que crees que haces aquí Regina, largo de mi casa.

—Mary Margaret, está bien, ella vino conmigo.- _ la voz de Emma suena detrás de ella, sus brazos se aferran a Snow tratando hacerla voltear a verla. Snow da varios pasos atrás haciendo a Emma retroceder con ella. —_Escucha Mary Margaret, Regina solo esta ayudándome… _Emma me voltea a ver, ella suspira y su voz invade cada rincón de mi mente "__**Regina podrías…mmm.. Podrías esperarme abajo, tan solo un momento"**__.. suspiro y solo puedo asentir. Doy media vuelta e intento que mi voz llegue a su mente, pero siento como si fuera solo un susurro, cuando empiezo a bajar lentamente cada escalón "__**Emma, si puedes convencerla, solo házmelo saber…. Te quiero".. **__—no escuche nada, mi mente se convirtió en un vacío, alguien agarro con fuerza mi brazo haciéndome voltear, para tener acceso a mis labios._

_—__**"Yo te amo Regina Mills"**__.. su voz llena mi cabeza, y su sonrisa me distrae, volteo a ver la puerta vacía en espera de una Snow echando llamas por los ojos.—_

_—_No te preocupes.—_preocuparme yo por Snow. –_ Esta bajo un hechizo, pensé que ella sabría cómo calmar mi tan mal humor, mi necesidad de saber que alguien me quiere, pero **TÚ, **solo **TÚ** me puedes calmar, gracias, ahora entrare a hablar con ella y nos vamos a la comisaría. – _nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir manejada bajo una tierna mirada, a excepción de Henry, y ahora la mirada de Emma me derrite por dentro.-.- me soltó y regreso a la habitación. La puerta se cerró y unos minutos después solo se escuchaban los pasos de un lado a otro. Hasta que la voz de Emma se hizo escuchar "_**Basta no puedo creer que después de todo tú, Snow White se niegue a creer en algo tán mágico." **_El silencio reino otra vez, había pasado 10 minutos o quizás 15, me empezaba a desesperar, las pocas veces que intente hacer funcionar el lazo mental, fueron en vano, es como si necesitara el permiso de Emma.—_**" Por favor, no o sigas intentando, no funciona así, solo terminaras con un gran dolor de cabeza.—**"Me creerías si te digo que ya lo empiezo a sentir.-.

_ —_ "** Te creo, porque igual yo lo siento, dos mentes y un solo lazo mental, estamos en la misma sincronía… se que solo quieres que estoy bien, lo se… Regina te daré acceso solo no te pongas muy emocional igual tu aniño me afecta". –**_cerre mis ojos y las imágenes llegaron, Snow de pie ante mi, o ante Emma… _

_— _Emma no es cierto, todo esto es una farsa, por dios ella es malvada, tu sabes quién es, no caigas en su juego, te quiere apartar de mí..

_—_**Mary Margaret basta por favor, yo logro controlar mi magia, solo… solo necesito saber que paso en la noche y no quiero, mejor dicho … **_sentí que Emma se empezaba a levantar porque Snow la empecé a sentir más cerca de mi.—_**no te permito que le vuelvas a hablar así a Regina.-**

_—_**_"_**_Emma cálmate Snow se ve molesta y no creo que coopere así.".-__**"Tienes razón no va a cooperar"**__—su mano se detuvo en la cara de Snow y sus imágenes se proyectaron en mi mente y en la de Snow._

_—"_Que es esto, Emma que es esto",…_la voz de Snow, se escuchaba pero no podía ver más que colores como si estuviéramos jugando con un caleidoscopio._

_—__**"**_**Mary Margaret tranquilízate y presta atención, todo esta bien, tienes que confiar en mi, solo confía" .**

**— **"Confio en ti Emma, pero no confio en ella. .. _—_**Querida hazle caso a tu hija, porque en este lugar si te puedo dañar… **_un golpe en su cara bastaría para que ella entre en razón.—_Basta las dos y callense, escuchen…. _Los colores fueron desapareciendo uno por uno.. la imagen de una pequeña niña rubia aproximadamente d años, en su mano un corte de donde salía bastante sangre y a sus pies un tarro de galletas destrozado, los gritos de una mujer se logra escuchar…_

_—__**"Emma que has hecho, eres un estorbo, solo sabes destruir cosas, no sirves para nada"**__… la niña bajo su cabeza, y la mujer le empezó a pegar con tanta brutalidad… la voz de Snow se escucha… "_**Emma para, por favor para.. por qué me muestras esto, para por favor".-**_la niña llorando, sentada en la esquina de la cocina, sus piernas coloradas de los golpes y su mano ensangrentada, la mujer no hace nada por curarle su mano, el dolor de los ojos de la niña, las lágrimas, hacen sentir mal a Snow, no me siento feliz, nunca me hubiera deseado saber que mi maldición pondría a una niña así, incluso si es la hija de ella, logro articular mis palabras.—_**"Snow, tranquila ya va a pasar es solo un recuerdo de Emma …"**_ y el lazo se rompió mis brazos alrededor de ella, trazando pequeños círculos intentándole dar consuelo, su brazo se aferra a mi, sollozando y Emma solo nos ve, se acerca y nos rodea con sus brazos..—_

_—_Ahora entiendes, ella cambio Mary Margaret, nunca te había mostrado estos recuerdos, pero tenía que hacer algo para que puedas confiar en Regina, ella no planea hacerte daño, te esta protegiendo de tu mismo dolor, siempre se ha preocupado por ti, siempre te ha visto como su hija, su malcriada hija..—_Emma sabe que es verdad, es seguro que en el futuro yo se lo haya dicho. Nos suelta de su amarre, siento que Snow se va separando de mi y logro acercarla otra vez a mí…_

_—_No fue tu culpa, nunca debí culpar a una niña de mis problemas, no supe ser una madre para ti, acababas de perder a Eva y te pido me disculpes…. _Empecé a soltarla poco a poco, alzando mi vista a los ojos esmeralda de Emma, esa mirada hace que me derrita…._

_—_**Mary Margaret podrías decirme exactamente que paso conmigo…**

_—_Emma no se muy bien, estabas durmiendo David se quedó patrullando, todavía no le he contado no lo he querido preocupar, yo estaba tomando un poco de agua cuando se escuchó un grito horrible, subí a verte pero cuando entre al cuarto estabas serenamente dormida, aunque en tus sueños solo la mencionabas a ella … - _siento la mirada de Snow caer sobre mí, mis ojos solo miran a Emma con una sonrisa.- _abres los ojos y solo me imploras por su ayuda, que la salve, que no la deje morir. Me acerque a tu cama, te intente calmar, te has levantado de la cama y en ese instante empezó a brotar sangre de tu frente, tu abdomen—_la mirada de Snow cae directo al suelo, gotas de sangre en él.—_te acercaste a la pared y desapareciste—_la mano de Emma quedo pintada con sangre en la pared- _ creo que me desmaye, no recuerdo mas..—_Emma corre a abrazar a su madre, solo quedan sollozos vacíos.—_

_—_Lamento haberte asustado, estoy bien, Regina me ayudo ella me salvo … _- los ojos de Snow rojos de tanto llorar, su mano agarra la mía y su mirada solo me da las gracias._

* * *

**_Hola lamento la demora... gracias por sus tanto mensajes y si lo se me odias Regi-Regi pero yo no te odio XD ..._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Por fin he vuelto... libre despues de dos semanas en cautiverio... jejeje- Rainha M gracias por tu apoyo y tu paciencia :) **_

_**y Regi-Regi tus inbox jajaj no ... no creo poner a Snow de infiel. **_

_**Que les guste :)**_

**Capitulo 10**

Se le fue explicando a Snow todo acerca del futuro, le dejamos estrictas ordenes por si Emma apareceré, tenía que hablarnos a ella o a mí, viajamos en humo de regreso a la mansión, Emma estaba preocupada, se aventó al sofá dejando caer su cabeza a un lado haciendo que su gran melena al cayó al suelo y sus manos en el abdomen, una imagen muy tierna, _"Emma es una hermosa mujer, como no lo note antes, sus ojos y larga cabellera rubia, su forma de ser". _Empiezo a divagar en mis pensamientos, mientras la observo se le crea una sonrisa y me voltea a ver.

_– _Sabes que sigo en tu mente (_su sonrisa crece aún más) _y aunque alguna día aprenderás a bloquearme, pero mientras ese día llega, me encanta saber qué piensas como tú otra yo, **piensas en mí**… .—_su sonrisa me hace ruborizarme doy media vuelta y camino hacia la cocina. _– Dejare de pensar en ti cuando este cerca de ti..- siempre te podré escuchar, en donde estemos siempre lo hare – _seguía acostada, la observe desde el espejo de la cocina._

_—_Y no lo harás soy muy adorable para ti Señora alcaldesa, si no piensas en Henry – _se acercaba detrás mío mientras me hablaba, volteo a verla su mirada es distante- _

– Que pasa, que tienes.-_me voltea a ver._

_–_ Necesito volver, Eva ella no sabe usar su magia, solo puede hacer sobre tres o cinco personas, si Henry esta dentro del escudo es fuerte pero si ella se encuentra sola, sin nosotras, sin su familia, se sentirá muy tirste, sola abandonada, olvidada… Regina yo llegué aquí por ti, solo podre irme si tu me dejas oir, tu necesitas a tu Emma y yo te necesito a ti..—

-Emma la niña –_la imagen de la pequeña Emma aparece con su manita llena de sangre, sus ojos llenos de tristeza, sus lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.- _

-Regina tu magia, se llenaba de sentimientos oscuros, para que tu fueras muy poderosa, a Eva le encanta que le cuentes tu historia de la Reina Malvada.

–Estas diciendo que la niña sabe mi historia, todo el daño que he hecho, Emma, Henry no lo tomo bien, ella me ha de odiar, esas historias cambiaron su manera de verme, o en su futuro ella me acabara odiando..

– No, cálmate—_sus manos atraparon mi cara.- _–Ella no te odia, eres su mama favorita, las historias haz decidido contárselas tú, porque su magia reacciona igual que la tuya, para eso son la historias que no caiga en esos sentimientos, cuando ella tenía dos años, aprendió a tele transportarse—_sus imágenes me llegaron, nosotras con la niña comiendo su voz no dejo de contarme las cosas- _ desapareció enfrente de nosotras, por alguna razón no podíamos seguir la esencia de su magia, yo estaba alterada, preocupada y tú bueno estabas histérica nunca olvidare tu cara, a los pocos minutos una luz verde apareció en el cielo, era ella, cuando llegamos a la playa. Su cuerpo estaba flotando, su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, estaba llorando, un campo de energía alrededor de ella, el agua evaporándose, a su alrededor, no podemos acercarnos a ella, el aire se va haciendo cada vez más pesado conforme no acercamos a ella. El entorno se veía triste desolado, era como se sentía en ese momento, la tristeza de estar sola. Puedo observar como mi otra yo intenta traerla hacia ella con su magia pero es en vano, su escudo repele toda clase de magia externa… _- Emma su magia es muy inestable, se siente sola, ¿lo puedes sentir?, toda esta energía es como ella se siente….. – si lo siento, pero ella controla su magia, Regina hay que calmarla. –_

_- Eva-_se acerca a la niña y empezándole a hablar-_Eva, voltea a verme, vez soy yo, tu mama Emma, sabes me asuste muchísimo, cuando desapareciste pero, ahora ya te encontramos, tu mamá Regina está ahí, anda voltea a verla a ella.—_Tardo un poco pero la niña me voltea a ver a mí, su cuerpo desaparecer y aparece enfrente de mi… la tomo entre mis brazos y empezamos a llorar.—_Te quiero princesita, ahora te voy a cuidar tu mama y yo te cuidaremos. Quieres ir a ver a Henry..—_la pequeña asiente ocultando su cara en mi cuello..

-Regina .—_ahora su voz suena y sus imágenes vas disminuyendo, abro mis ojos y está enfrente mio.—_Ella controla muy bien su magia ahora, solo que si se vuelve a sentir triste o sola, es capaz de hacer desaparecer la mitad del pueblo.—_se pasa su mano sobre su cabeza._

_—_Tengo que volver - _su voz empieza a temblar—_y tu cambiar el pasado, necesitas tenerme cerca y a Henry, solo así todo estará mejor.

- Dime el hechizo para que vuelvas con tu familia... –_ Se va acercando y sus manos me rodean por la cintura, llevándome a hacia ella.- -_No es un hechizo en sí…. Tu me quieres aquí por eso vine… solo quieres que esta Emma sea más como soy yo… Que te entienda que quieres pasar más tiempo con Henry… ummmrgg –_Se aclara la voz—_Que paso entre nosotras en la mina, porque creo desde ahí empezó a cambiar nuestra historia.-_- Dios la mina, Emma Swan me beso, empezó a recordar todo lo que sentí.-_ te besé, eso lo sé, pero cual fue tu reacción, te alejaste, me pegaste o me devolviste el beso..

-Emma yo – _Suspiro, me empiezo a sonrojar—_cuando me besaste, me gusto pero te deje y dije que fue un error de tu parte, y uno del mio por permitir dejarte besarme, entonces me volviste a besar y desaparecí… Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, no me atrevía a darle nombre a ese sentimiento, ahora lo entiendo, es el destino, tenemos que estar juntas…. Emma .. yo… yo -_mi móvil empieza a sonar…._

_-_Bueno en 15 minutos estamos ahí—_volteo a verla le sonrió- _es Snow, al parecer estas con ella en estado de shock.—_agarre las llaves de mi mercedes- _yo manejo, no quiero carreras con él… -_su cara esbozaba una gran sonrisa._

-Tranquila , yo nunca he chocado tu auto, quieres volver a recordar mi escarabajo- _con su sonrisa, un humo blanco nos envolvió y aparecimos en el cuarto de Emma._

-Soy yo, Mary Margaret, estoy con Regina. –_al bajar las escaleras, en el sofá se encuentra Snow, arrullando a una Emma, temblorosa, con la cabeza en las piernas de ella. Snow nos hace una señal de silencio, con cuidado puso la cabeza en el sofá y se acerco a nosotras.-_

-Ella te vio mal herida, no paraba de decir que estabas a punto de morir—_mire a Emma, aun que estaba alado de mi, pude ver en sus ojos como se iba alejando, profundizando sus pensamientos, empieza a caminar al sofá._

-Hey, Emma abre los ojos—_nada delicada se empieza a moverla para levantarse.—_No te asustes, solo veme directo a los ojos y ve si puedes confiar en mí, solo eso.._ la joven empieza a buscar, por donde estaba sentada Snow.—_

_-_Mary Margaret… donde estas, no me deje, no te vayas-_la joven se empieza a levantar, su comportamiento es de una niña pequeña, asustada llamando a su madre.- - _

_-_Emma cariño aquí estoy, no me voy a ir a ningún lado-_ Snow corre a sentarse a su lado_.- shh… todo está bien, vez Regina está bien—_haciéndola mirar hacia donde estoy parada, sonrió para ella y se levanta empujando a Emma, me abraza y empieza a llorar-_

_-_Regina, estas bien.. Tú estabas desangrándote, estabas muy mal -_empieza a buscar alguna herida por todo mi cuerpo.- -_había una niña, gritando por ti, ella intento curarte y no pudo, yo no sabía que pasaba, perdóname por ser inútil, por no saber usar mi estúpida magia, no podía ayudarte, Mary Margaret y David, abrazaban a la niña, yo quería correr despertarme si era un sueño…. Tu me obligaste a usar magia, yo no sé como, cuando estas ahí enfrente de mi con tu lastimadas me obligaste a usar magia en TI, te llegue a lastimar varias veces, ohh Regina discúlpame –_ con sus lágrimas en sus mejillas—_Pensé que todo era un sueño, sobre todo porque la niña me llamaba Mamá,.. yo .. yo—_se empezaba a hiperventilar._

_-_Emma, calma, ya paso, no se cómo explicártelo, pero todo está bien, ya estás en casa –_poco a poco nos acercamos al sofá, Snow la abrazo, me tomo de la mano apretándomela muy fuerte.-_ - tranquila, estaré aquí… _- me acerco a una Emma, no molesta pero sus facciones estaban distantes-_

_-_que te preocupa, estas enojada o algo por el estilo..—_pongo mi mano en su brazo._

_-_Ni me volteo a ver.. argggg.. a veces me odio por como fui, tan mal humorada, negativa, argg, tan infantil.. Lo único bueno de este pasado, es que tú y Henry me hicieron maduras, cambiar mi forma de ser de abrirme hacia la gente.

-Emma necesitas hablar con ella –_ el piso se empezó a mover, varias cosas cayeron al suelo y se rompieron, se volvió a sacudir toda la sala, haciéndome caer, Emma intento agarrarme, pero fue en vano las dos caímos al suelo, su mano en mi busto y su mirada clavada en la mi boca… sus labios tan cerca de los míos, su delicioso aliento tan caliente. -__**como derrite quiero besarla—**_

**_-_**Regina, Emma están bien - **_entiendes porque la odio, _**_Snow interrumpiendo como siempre, me ayudo a levantarme, con una sonrisa.._

_-_Procura no serme infiel conmigo misma, la de allá se va a molestar. Regina… _-se acera con sus mejillas un rosa fuerte—_yo igual quiero besarte, nunca he pasado tanto tiempo sin probar tus deliciosos labios –_me empiezo a ruborizar, siento como empieza un calor dentro de mi—_no eres la única que siente deseo.-_ siento mis piernas temblar, me apoyo contra la pared._

-Regina que fue eso.—_la voz de la joven me saca de mi trance, la volteo a ver pero su mirada fulmina a Emma que todavía esta muy cerca mio._

_-_Miss swan, no sé a que se deba este suceso, debe de ser una especie de choque, ya que ustedes dos están juntas, en una línea de tiempo, ustedes tienen la misma sincronía en su magia – _me ve de reojo, y vuelve a ver a Emma, su mano esta alrededor de mi cintura, me empiezo a alejar de ella, pero su mano atrapa la mia.—_puedo suponer que es eso.—_volteo a ver a la Emma mas grande, asiente y vuelve a temblar._

_-_Estoy de acuerdo contigo, tu hasta ahora no lo has comprobado pero, estas en lo cierto. Sabes tus clases de magia fueron "intensas"—**_intensas_**_… acaso esta loca, ese brillo en los ojos, su lengua mojando sus labios, fue un segundo pero lo vi…-_las tantas horas estudiando en tu despacho, algunas veces llegamos a hacer unos pequelos experimentos, separar dos porciones de magia, fuera tuya o mia, siempre era el mismo resultado, al ponerlas juntas el escritorio se empezaba a mover, e iban creando una ruptura, haciendo desaparecer pequeñas cosas a su alrededor. Al final siempre desaparecía una porción de magia, nunca quedaron las dos en la misma línea temporal.

-Entonces es posible, siempre lo vi como imposible, poder extraer un poco de magia de mi ser, pero Emma esto significa que entre más tiempo estén en esta misma línea las cosas empezaran a desaparecer.

-Quizás no solo las cosa, temo que incluso las personas. Regina me tengo que ir -_desapareció en una nube blanca._

- Regina, esa, esa .. yo ..yo . _– Emma estaba saliendo de su estado post-traumático—_yo desaparecí, o por dios.

-Emma para, todo está bien-_Snow, pasando su mano sobre su cabello, con su mano libre me hizo seña para acercarme y tomar su lugar.-s_abes ella ha tratado de ayudar a tu otro yo, por así decirlo ella le ha explicado todo a tla otra Regina. Pero que te parece si tu le cuentas todo lo que has visto en el futuro, te dejo con ella. –_ Emma le asiente a Snow, ella se le acerca para susurrarle algo al odio. Emma se rie . —_Cariño si tu supiera lo que vemos visto hace poco, te sorprenderá que nuestra relación cambie-_la mano de Snow apretó la mía, levanto la mirada y le sonrió. Snow suspira, se levanta, y se va caminando.. –_El amor verdadero, se encuentra en quien menos lo esperas— _alejándose hacia la cocina, tomando el teléfono en sus manos. Nos quedamos varios minutos sentadas sin decir nada, escuchando, los pasos de Snow, de un lado a otro._

_-_Entonces, es cierto, soy tu verdadero amor-_bajo mi cara, siento como empieza la sangre a correr mis mejillas, tengo la sensación de ruborizarme, suspiro y mis ojos se encuentran con unos verde esmeralda, con tal brillo como los de la Emma de,… MI futuro._

_-_Regina sabes estas horas que estuve en el otro lado- _se nota ansiosa, le cuesta decirlo, se empieza a ruborizar, suspira y sigue hablando.-_mmm .. Nuestro futuro—_una sonrisa en su rostro—_sabes esa niña, cuando me vio, solo dijo _"quiero a mama de regreso", "tu no eres ella",_. Yo les explique lo que había pasado, la madre superiora, te estaba ayudando, pero todos decían que nuestra magia solo nos curara al 100% a ambas, al principio solo tu creías en mi, tus ojos estaban llenos de confianza en mi, eso me dio fuerza para ayudarte con tu curación. Cuando intente pensé que no era capaz de hacerlo pero, solo confiabas en mi, al tomar mi mano sentí una corriente por todo mi cuerpo, como si tu pusieras la magia en mi.

-Emma, también es extraño para mi, ella llego, con una herida en la frente y en el abdomen , lo único que pedia era mi ayuda-_ el recuerdo inunda mi pensamiento y la volteo a ver, su ceño fruncido, le sonrío y le tomo sus manos._

_-_Sientes eso, esa energía te la estoy quitando, lo puedes sentir—_trata de sacar sus manos y le apretó un poco más._

_-_Emma no pasa nada malo, es normal.

- Normal, ¿Por qué?—_su cara , me hace recordar a mi pequeño Henry, con sus tantas preguntas._

-Porque yo igual la siento. Tu energía fluyendo a travez, es extraño pero se que no es algo de que debo de preocuparme, tu magia no reacciona mal, a la mia y lo mismo pasa con la mia, desde hace tiempo lo se, tu magia es especial –_ intento soltar el agarre pero, ahora es ella quein no me deja de aprisionar mi mano a la suya.—_cuando paso lo del espectro, mi magia no servia, tus manos solo al tocarme, hicieron reaccionar mi magia, haciendo que el sombrero reaccionar, me querías ayudar y terminaste en otro lugar, peligroso, junto con tu madre. – _la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Henry con una gran sonrisa._

_-_Hola, Emma, entonces es cierto –_ me voltea a ver y su mirada cae a nuestras manos, instantáneamente nos separamos.—_Mamá –_volteándome a ver- _ ahora seremos una gran familia—_se sienta entre las dos—_me fue a buscar mi mamá, bueno la otra Emma.. "la Emma del futuro"—_se divierte con esta situación, veo a Snow y voy hacia ella._

_-_Hola, abuela Snow- _sin voltear a verla le grita desde el sofá donde se quedó con Emma. Al acercarme levanto mis manos en son de paz._

_-_Snow podrías disculpar el comportamiento de Henry. Tengo que ayudar a tu hija, bueno tu otra hija.. esto es complicado, yo no se como ayudarla, ella solo dice que yo la traje aquí, y cuando Emma y yo estemos juntas se podrá ir, o puede ser un caos.

-Estas diciéndome que tu has provocado todo esto—_su voz recriminatoria—_acaso hiciste algún hechizo.—_voltea a ver a Henry—_Le prometiste no usar magia.

- Para, no tienes por qué cuestionarme y no, no he usado mi magia, al menos no consiente, la magia de Emma y la mia están unidas por una fuerza, no se bien que es y no lo quiero saber todavía. –_inclina su cara y me sonríes._

_-_Destino, Regina, ella lo dijo y tú lo sabes la única forma de eso es porque mi hija es tu verdadero y único amor. –_ me mata tanta cursilería, aunque después de todo lo de hoy podría soportarla.—_

**_"Mueres por estar en una relación conmigo, tan solo media hora lejos de ti y me extrañas, aunque es bueno saber que no me he aventado encima de ti.. Todavía –_**_su voz inunda mi mente._

_- No deberías de hurgar mis pensamientos, Dios me siento expuesta ante ti.-_

_-__**"No quería hacerlo, pero algunos pensamientos son un grito desesperado, para ser escuchado, he visto todo a través de ti…. Regina, te necesito aquí-**__ me ruborizo, escuchar su voz.—__**sola, es urgente-**__tan seductora.—__**Regina te necesito.—**__y escucho una vacío, hablo y no obtengo contestación. Volteo a ver a Snow._

_-_Me tengo que ir, Emma quiere hablar de algo conmigo, puedes.- _volteo a ver a Henry y Emma que están en sentados en el sofá._

_-_Claro, ellos – _me toma de la mano- _ son mi familia, tu siempre has sido mi familia.—_su cara, me recuerda a una joven Snow en el bosque encantado. Me dirijo hacia el sofá._

_-_Henry te portas bien, tengo cosas que hacer.- _ el niño asiente, camino hacia la puerta, la cierro, y se vuelve a abrir antes de cerrar por completo, doy media vuelta y la veo._

_-_Vas a volver verdad.—_Emma Swan me quiere cerca, su miedo se nota en sus ojos, le sonrío le tomo las manos.—_

_-_Claro, solo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con Emma, bueno la otra tú –_me pongo nerviosa._

_-_Regina en el futuro, tú.. mm. Tú –_ se empieza a poner nerviosa y empieza a balbucear.—_tu me be…- _calla y su miraba cae al acerco a ella, suspiro, tomo su barbilla con mi mano izquierda, la miro, la veo directo a los ojos, me acerco un poco más, ella cierra los ojos, siento su respiración tan cálida, su lengua roza sus labios, ella cierra la brecha entre nosotras, siento sus labios tan cálidos, su lengua pide acceso para entrar y lo cedo, sus manos viajan a mi espalda, las mías las coloco alrededor de su cuello, siento que damos vuelta, siento la puerta pegada a mi espalda, mi cuerpo flota por un segundo y caímos en una cama, nos separamos, la volteo a ver._

_-_Emma.- _se ruboriza, voltea ver a su alrededor, nos paramos, la volteo a ver otra vez._

_-_Espera, yo.. yo . yo no lo hice, bueno eso creo.-_- la veo tan adorable, ruborizada, me acerco a ella y ahora yo la beso, me separo, tomando su barbilla en mis mano, para observar su reacción, sus ojos tienen un verde oscuro, me acerco intentando besarla otra vez. _

_-__**Regina basta, por favor, no lo hagas".—**__su voz inunda mi mente, haciendo separarme de ella. –la cara de Emma enfrente de mí, su frustración por haber parado de besarla, me separo un poco, respiro. Vuelvo a acercarme a ella, le doy un beso, sobre sus labios. Le sonrió._

_-_Tengo que irme, no se preocupe Miss Swan volveré. Ahora sabes que volveré. –_ le doy otro beso, al separarme tiene una gran sonrisa en su cara.-_ Por ti. –_ desaparezco lo último que veo en ella es esa sonrisa hermosa, y desaparezco envuelta en mi nube morada, aparezco enfrente del pie de mi escalera, Emma sentada a la mitad de ella. Su cara baja, suspiro, esto puede empezar mal. Me acerco a ella._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capítulo 11_**

- No debes de hacerlo, no todavía—_se levanta y se da media vuelta y camina hacia mi recamara._

_-_Espera, voltea a verme, como que "NO TODAVIA", tú me dirás cuando, pero… -_ acaso tengo que pedir permiso, entrando y volteándome a ver -_ si tú me besaste, bueno ella. Es lo mismo, Emma esa eres tú…

-Lo se, pero no cambia el hecho que tu eresMIA… - _lo grita, tomándome del brazo, atrapándome hacia ella. Me empieza a besar, con fuerza, intento zafarme pero ella no me deja, mas me aprieta hacia ella.. Muevo mi mano y cae en la cama. _

_-_Odio que me tomen como propiedad de alguien. –_ lo grito, mi corazón late muy fuerte._

_-_Perdón, lo se, pero es difícil.—_Acercándose a mí, llevando sus dedos a mis labios. –_tus besos, todos y cada uno de ellos me pertenecen… Por dios Regina te tengo tan cerca – _me atrae hacia ella—_tengo que volver, y ya se cómo.—_sus ojos se oscurecen, me empieza a besar, me separo otra vez de ella, su cara esboza una gran risa. Me suelta y con su mano toma la mia, empieza a jugar con mi dedo.-_ Me es difícil y doloroso no ver un anillo ahí, Señora Mills Swan.

-Espera anillo, tengo un anillo.-_ me empiezo a intrigar como será ese anillo._

_-_Si un anillo hermoso, sabes digno de una Reina, y no de cualquier Reina, si no digno de la Reina de mi corazón, de mi vida entera, la Reina Malvada más sexy que pudo haber existido jamás. - _ su voz tan sensual, siento como empiezo a derretirme ante ella.—_Te lo mostraría pero ahora que he visto como das mis besos a ella creo que no lo haré….

–Basta Emma, tú o como quieras que sea esto, no tienes derecho a viajar al pasado y exigirme todo esto, no lo tienes…. _Estoy empezando a estresarme bajo esta situación, ella solo con tu sonrisa de ganadora en su ..ahh hermosa cara… _

-Según algo si… -_ me suelta y busca algo en su pantalón, saca su cartera, me deja un papel en la mano, lo volteo a ver es color crema los relieves son los mismo que usaba en mi época de la Reina malvada, le doy vuelta es mi letra __**"Emma dámelo en caso de hacer algo indebido"**__ lo abro y empiezo a leer:_

**_"Yo Regina Mills, futura de Swan, no importa donde este, Pasado, Presente o Futuro, tienes todo y cada uno de mis besos. Emma demuéstrame o enséñame a amarte con locura y a extrañarte como te extraño ahora….. tienes todo el derecho de mi cuerpo, mi corazón y sobre todo puedes hacer con mi alma lo que gustes, yo soy tuya solo TUYA"_**

**_Si yo Regina Mills no cumplo tendrás derecho a hacerme cualquier cosa._**

**_P.D. Si algún día yo dudo, olvido o no he a prendido a amarte como lo hago ahora, debes darme este papel. Este papel tiene el primer hechizo de rastre que aprendí. Yo sabre que hacer._**

_Termine de leer, paso mi mano sobre el pedazo de hoja, haciendo el hechizo y me muestra la el cuarto que se encuentra debajo de la bóveda de mi padre, en una nube morada aparezco en él. Él papel sigue avanzando hacia el armario, encuentro un collar, con un resplandor morado alrededor de él. Lo tomo entre mi mano, la imagen es nublosa, pero puedo empezar a distinguir a una niña, se va haciendo más clara la imagen, esa niña, sus ojos , es Eva mi pequeña Eva, el collar que esta en mi mano, ese día ella me lo dio, fue el dia que lance la maldición, en la puerta parada, como protegiendo el castillo blanco._

_**-Apártate mocosa…-**__mi voz llena de odio, la puedo sentir.—__**si quieres vivir ….-**__mi sonrisa, toda la reina malvada.-__** un poco más… **__Eva empieza a caminar hacia la Reina Malvada, intento gritar que me voltee a ver pero es inútil, no pasa nada.. la niña la queda viendo con una gran sonrisa pura y tierna. LA pequeña suspira._

_-__**No volverás a estar sola nunca más, me tengo que ir, se te hace tarde para tu final….- **__le entrega el collar a la Reina, empieza a caminar alejándose de ahí, se para, voltea su cara hacia la derecha…- __**Feliz… y No me regañes, solo te quería conocer, bueno a mí heroína. Te amo … **__- desapareció en una nube lila. Vuelo a mi realidad, volteo el collar, la pequeña manzana que cuelga de él, la abro, adentro encuentro una foto, solo Eva y yo… entiendo todo, ella es la clave de todo. Regreso a mi casa, encuentro a Emma sin botas en la cocina , devorando un bote de helado.. _

- Así que ella pudo viajar al pasado… a otro mundo…-_ me asombra el poder de la niña. La volteo a ver, ella no saca la cuchara de su boca y asiente.-_

_-_Cuando ese recuerdo apareció en ti. Te asustaste, te levantaste a mitad de la noche y ella apareció sentada en la cama, la castigaste, pusiste un castigo para reprimir su magia, pero fue en vano, ella solo lo piensa o lo desea y hace con su magia todo…

- Emma eso no esta bien la magia siempre**.- tiene un precio**—_al mismo tiempo terminamos la frase. _– Tienes que volver, y tengo que enseñarte a usar magia, bueno a la otra Emma- - _le sonrío.—_

- LA única forma que puedo volver , creo seria si ya no me necesitaras tanto, mmm tengo que enseñarme a amarte, aunque ya lo hago.

-Ella esta confundida ahorita, no deberías de llenarle la cabeza con cosas así… podrías simple mente dejar que nosotras lo intentemos.. –_Intento poner mi cara más, sincera-_prometo no serte muy-… _sonrió internamente.-_infiel.

_Desaparezco en mi nube y llego a la puerta de Snow, toco y me abre Emma. -_ Hola, vengo por Henry, lo llevare a comer.-_paso, se cierra la puerta, mi niño sentado en la cocina, intentando cubrir algo con su abrigo. Emma se acerca a él, lo tapa, y el viene corriendo a mis brazos._

– Hola mama, pensé que no te vería ahorita, quizás a la hora de la cena, o incluso me podía quedar a adormir hoy con Emma y los abuelos—_la mancha en su mejilla, de chocolate, sonrio internamente._

_-_Tenía planeado toda una gran cena para nosotros tres- _ con el dedo hago un triángulo, Emma se encuentra de espaldas, cuando voltea, su mejilla tiene la misma mancha de chocolate en la cara.—_Pero al parecer ustedes ya cenaron, ¿cierto? —_levanto la ceja volteando a verla._

-Claro que no, estábamos esperando que Snow preparara una deliciosa lasaña, pero ella no se apura—_volteando a ver a Snow, que se encuentra en la mesa sentada leyendo.—_VERDAD, Mary Margaret.—_su voz, intentando cubrirse—_

-Emma, cariño—_abandonando su lugar, caminando hacia Emma, lleva su mano a su mejilla—_no intentes culparme a mí por esta mancha de chocolate.—_le limpia su mejilla, Emma me queda viendo , Henry alza su mirada, y copio el movimiento de Snow, limpiando la mejilla de Henry.—_Si algo aprendí, es nunca mentirle a Regina, y mucho menos con la comida..- - _ella suspira, sonríe, me ve, y solo asiente.-_ Son todos tuyos, querida madrastra.

-Snow- _ "Querida madrastra", nunca me gusto eso, ni ahora ni nunca.- _gracias, y que te he dicho de comer postres, antes de la cena Henry.—_baja su cabeza y la esconde como niño pequeño, entre mis brazos.—_

_-_Pero Emma fue la que empezó, a comer, abuela- _corre a buscar a Snow—_dile a mi mama quien empezó, porque yo no llevare toda la culpa.—_le saca la lengua a Emma, este lo ve con cara de pocos amigos.—_

_-_Henry, esto me lo vas a pagar, te voy a atrapar y sufrirás.-_ ella sonríe, Henry se esconde detrás de Snow, Emma intenta agarrarlo, Snow alza los brazos, haciendo el escape de Henry más rápido.-_

_-_No, basta, no me sigas, mama ayúdame. Emma me va alcanzar..—_subiendo las escaleras corriendo, sus risa de él y las de Emma, Snow se va acercando a mi. Veo como el tropieza, se va hacia atrás, antes de tocar suelo, con un movimiento de mi mano, él cae en el sofá, y Emma se queda a mitad de la escalera. Me voltea a ver, con su cara asustada._

_-_Niño, estas bien, no te lastimaste. Regina discúlpame, debo de cuidarlo mejor- _su cara es de preocupación, hago la misma acción que hizo Snow con ella, tomo su mejilla en mi mano, le sonrió._

_-_No pasa nada Emma, él está bien. –_ siento, que mis labios empiezan a temblar, la quiero besar- _ahora que les parece si vamos a comer a Granny´s, claro si quieren..-_ mis ojos solo la ven a ella, Henry empieza a decir algo, y salgo de mi espacio…lo volteo a ver.—_ Que decías cariño.

-Que sí, pero quiero comer hamburguesa… -_lo veo, levanto la ceja—_bueno una ensalada, solo si Emma también come ensalada.

-Niño, el problema es contigo, a mí no me metas en tus problemas.—_abro mi boca para hablar, y Snow me hace callar._

-Cariño claro que Emma comerá sano, yo no estuve cuando eras pequeña.—_la voltea a ver a ella, le hago una señal a Henry para darle un poco de espacio a ellas dos. Pero todavía podemos escuchar.—_pero me gustaría que le dieras un buen ejemplo a tu hijo. Una ensalada no te va a matar.-_Llegamos al local, Ruby nos atiende, me podría acostumbrar a la hermosa sensación de una familia. __**"estas aquí"—**__no he tenido esa vocecita en mi cabeza, hablándome de lo bueno y lo malo.-__**"Emma, sigues ahí".- **__no obtengo respuesta._

_Después de la cena, a petición de Henry se quedaron a dormir en casa de Snow, llego a la mansión, antes de entrar, me imagino a la Emma mas grande, sentada en las escaleras, abro y no hay señal de ella, voy a la cocina tampoco la encuentro._

_-_Emma, soy Regina, donde estas.—_- sin obtener respuesta de ella, me siento en el sofá un momento, estoy cansada, mis parpados estas cada vez mas pesados.. El timbre empieza a sonar desesperadamente._

_-_Espero sea de urgencia, si no juro-_ abro la puerta, Emma esta parada, con su mano extendida, me da una carta._

-Fue a verme, se supone no podemos estar juntas, pero ella fue a la casa de Snow, me dijo que una vez ella desapareciera en su humo, viniera corriendo a tu casa, y te diera esto—_la dejo pasar, nos sentamos en el sofá, empiezo a leer la carta. Suspiro varias veces, al terminar una lágrima se ha escapado, y la seco sin que Emma se dé cuenta._

_-_Se ha ido, en la carta dice que era el momento para que ella partiera.—_hace ademan para que le entregue la carta, pero no se la doy, la empiezo a doblar y la guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Ella me ve con la ceja levantada._

_-_Deja que la lea, o acaso dice cosas que no deba saber yo.-_se va acercando, toma mi cara en su mano con la otra, intenta llegar a la carta, siento su cálido aliento tan cerca, me eriza la piel. Se acerca más, rozando sus labios con mi oreja. –_ Anda Regina dame la carta.—_agarra mi lóbulo, va bajando por mi cuello, siento su peso cada vez más.—_Regina.—_mi nombre lo pronuncia tan sensualmente,_ _empiezo a notar como mis piernas lentamente empiezan a temblar , como el rubor va cubriendo no solo mis mejillas si no todo mi cuerpo, me estoy perdiendo, siento como vuelve a subir hacia mi lóbulo. Me voltea a ver, su sonrisa no hay palabras, solo bastan dos simples sonrisas y su mirada, para lograr que mis labios se posaran en los tuyos, envolviéndolos en un suave beso, dulce, sabroso, lleno de ternura y de calor, dejando que poco a poco nuestros labios se fueran abriendo, dando libertad a nuestras lenguas para que jueguen la una con la otra, con los labios de la otra, o con la profundidad de la boca de la otra... Nuestras manos en principio exploran la suavidad de la cara ajena, para ir dejando caer su cuerpo al mío, llevándome a acostarme en el sofá, sus manos empiezas a subir y bajar por mi pierna, sus besos se van intensificando cada vez mas y más._

* * *

jajaja sere mala ... les dejo hasta aqui :) a todos que leen gracias por presionarme en especial a **Rainha M, disculpa he tardado pero TE QUIERO por seguir aqui..**

3 J'aime mon professeur de français 3 (estoy aprendiendo frances) :)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bueno aqui esta el capi de la Semana jeje las quiero ... Si me quieren matar adelante :D**_

**CAPITULO 12**

_- empiezo a notar como mis piernas lentamente empiezan a temblar, como el rubor va cubriendo no solo mis mejillas si no todo mi cuerpo, me estoy perdiendo, siento como vuelve a subir hacia mi lóbulo. Me voltea a ver, su sonrisa no hay palabras para describirla, solo bastan dos simples sonrisas y su mirada, para lograr que mis labios se posaran en los tuyos, envolviéndolos en un suave beso, dulce, sabroso, lleno de ternura y de calor, dejando que poco a poco nuestros labios se fueran abriendo, dando libertad a nuestras lenguas para que jueguen la una con la otra, con los labios de la otra, o con la profundidad de la boca de la otra... Nuestras manos en principio exploran la suavidad de la cara ajena, para ir dejando caer su cuerpo al mío, llevándome a acostarme en el sofá, sus manos empiezas a subir y bajar por mi pierna, sus besos se van intensificando cada vez más y más. Me da vuelta haciéndome quedar arriba de ella, una de sus manos, recorre mi espalda, bajando cada vez mas, tan despacio, tan provocativa, la veo, su sonrisa, me acerco a ella, la beso, su gran melena rubia la tengo en mis manos, lentamente la voy jalando hacia atrás, para mostrar su cuello, deposito besos, en él, siento como se va acelerando su pulso, me empieza a quitar el saco, su mano hace un rápido trabajo, lentamente fueron bajando tan sensual y excitante, sentí una de sus manos en mi pecho, trazando pequeños círculos la otra…..la otra mano que recorría mi espalda, tan excitante, llego a la carta, la saco de mi pantalón, me beso y me dejo en el sofá, excitada y acalorada, volteó a verla ella con su sonrisa. Su mano derecha llego a mi barbilla, ella sonrojada, excitada igual o más que yo._

- Te dije que me la dieras, si hubieras accedido a la primera no hubiéramos terminado así…- _depositó un tierno beso en mis labios, se alejó de mi cara y se puso a leer. No quiero parar de sentirla cerca, me levanto y voy hacia ella._

-Emma…-_mi voz agitada-_¿porqué?... _endurezco un poco mi voz._

-Porque, qué Regina…-_su voz tiembla todavía de excitación, me voy acercando hasta sentir su calor otra vez cerca de mi cuerpo….._

_-_Eres capaz de parar, cuando quieres más..-_ empiezo a dar una vuelta a su alrededor, lo más lentamente posible, una de mis manos recorre desde sus dedos hacía su hombro, haciendo erizar su piel. Me quedo detrás suyo mi mano sigue haciendo el mismo movimiento, recorro una y otra vez su brazo, con la otra empiezo en la cadera y voy subiendo en forma de curvas, hasta llegar por el cuello, vuelvo a dar la vuelta esta vez para quedar frente a ella, mi mano toman una de las suyas, la llevo hasta mi boca, empiezo a besar uno a uno sus besos, en el tercero me detengo, la volteo a ver, sus grandes ojos esmeralda oscurecidos por el deseo, así que pongo su dedo en mi boca, lo chupo una y otra vez, mientras mi mano libre llega a su cuello y empieza a trazar líneas en él, vuelvo a besar los otros dos dedos faltantes, extiendo su brazo y deposito besos a lo largo de él, llego a su cuello, lo beso, subo a su lóbulo y lo chupo, se excita lo puedo notar, lo vuelvo a chupar, separó mi boca de su oreja, suspiro, estoy lo bastante cerca de su oreja.._

_-_Estoy segura que no quieres que yo paré, quieres más de mí.. Emma, bésame lo quieres hacer, lo puedo sentir, solo bésame.-_la volteo a ver tiene los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas enrojecidas, con sus manos ,me acerca a ella, las sube alrededor de su cuello y me apretó a ella, me besa no como la primera vez, ahora tiene mi permiso y ella esta decidida, sus labios tan carnosos y calientes, su aliento abrazador, me sigue besando con tanta pasión, me toma de la cintura, me atrae mas a ella, su boca viaja de mí boca a mi cuello y sube a mi oreja, es demasiada la excitación._

_-_Regina.-_ su voz agitada.—_Te quiero, yo .. yo te deseo…-_- vuelve a besarme y de golpe se detiene, me deja excitada se aleja de mi, agitada y alterada._

_ -_Emma…-_ apenas y puedo decir su nombre, la veo, siento mi ceño fruncido._

_-_Quiero que…._esta igual que yo, respira unas cuantas veces se pasa su mano en su gran melena rubia, se acerca lentamente se acerca a mi, me sonríe…-_ porque quiero que todo esto… mmm … tu y yo, todo se especial, no quiero acelerar el proceso…-_ me besa en la frente. Dejándome confusa "acelerar el proceso"._

_-_Hablas en serio, Emma "acelerar el proceso", no crees ya pasamos esa etapa, tenemos un hijo que va a cumplir 12 años y una futura niña, nuestra- _ haciendo ademanes de nosotras dos.-_y te preocupa acelerar el proceso…

-Por dios Regina, si lo aceleramos te aseguro que "No podrás manejarlo".—_su dedo señala su cuerpo. Haciendo que me de un ataque de risa.._

_-_Eres de lo peor Emma Swan, no podré manejar te, a ti, pero si es como tener en casa a otro adolescente.

-Eso crees que soy, otro adolescente.—_su cara muestra indignación..-_ de verdad Regina, no crees que puedo ser madura para ti.-_ baja su cara, me empiezo a sentir un poco culpable, no quería hacerla sentir mal.— _Pensé que … que… - _escucho sus suspiros._

_-_Emma, espera mírame, por favor Emma, no fue mi intención… -_-Se aparta de mí, suspirando , su cabeza sigue viendo sus pies, me doy media vuelta, paso una mano en mi cabeza, la hice sentir mal.—_Sabes creo que después de todo sigo siendo la misma..—_Me rodea con sus brazos por detrás, me da vuelta y me empieza a besar, succionando mis labios con fuerza, me dejo llevar por ella, siento mi cuerpo flotar y estamos en mi recamara, me voltea a ver sonríe y vuelve a besarme…- - _Emma tú…_ - agitada y excitada intento formular un pregunta.-_ tu magia, como, cuando.

-Lo se, estoy aprendiendo a usarla, yo sola y es difícil..—_su mano hizo rumbo hacía mi pierna subiendo y bajando..-_ Tienes razón no debemos preocuparnos en acelerar el proceso…._—esas ultima frase, me hace desaparecer su ropa, dejándola con su bra y sus jeans.—_Regina, por favor contrólate.- _su sonrisa es hermosa, me acerco a ella para poder besarla.—_Estoy intentando hacer algo pero contigo es imposible..-_ su mano pasa por encima de mí cuerpo, peor no pasa nada..—_Odios esto, cuando quiero hacerlo no pasa.-_ se aleja de mí. Solo mira sus manos con cara de enojo._

_ -_Tienes que desearlo, solo asi funciona, Emma ¿Quieres quitarme mi ropa?..—_intento decirlo de la manera mas seductora posible, intentar darle una gran motivación. Me voltea a ver, le sonrío, y sin ningún movimiento de sus manos me quedo en bra y en jeans, igual que ella.—_Eso es Salvadora… que mas quieres hacer.—_pongo mi dedo en mi boca y lo empiezo a chupar. Emma se acerca a mi._

_ -_Solo eso, pero necesito que me enseñes, a aparecer un gran chocolate caliente, porque es lo que quiero ahorita.—_su sonrisa burlona, me besa y con su magia aparece mi ropa otra vez._

-Regina quieres tener una cita conmigo, sabes todo el asunto de las flores, las cenas, el cine, claro que en este pueblo no tienen grandes cines como en Boston pero algo podemos hacer. - _Me dice tomando su chocolate, que apareció._

_-_Emma sabes que la magia … - _me puso un dedo en la boca, impidiendo que terminara de hablar._

_-_Solo tiene un precio, cuando no tienes nada que perder, piénsalo bien, porque a mi punto de vista, cuando eras la reina en el bosque encantado, no tenia más que perder, y tu corazón se fue oscureciendo mas y mas, pero conmigo eso no va a pasar, mi corazón seguirá igual, porque tengo a mi familia, y tu eres parte de ella..—_entre lazando su mano con la mía me besa, con sabor a chocolate._

_-_Gracias, ser parte de una familia donde no te dañen, Emma pase tanto tiempo queriendo lastimar a tu madre, nunca quise tener un hijastra.

-Para no lo digas, me da cosa pensar que arggg Regina, eres mi Abuelastra arggg, todavía no le digo mamá sabes es muy raro, tenemos la misma edad… Y me has metido una imagen poco agradable en mi cabeza.-_se ríe al final pero, tiene razón soy su Abuelastra._

_-_No es mi culpa de que la cosa sea como son, mejor ya que es la segunda ocasión que me llevas a una cama. Acepto la propuesta de la cita. Pero sabes que ella te quiere, debes darle la oportunidad,..—_me levanto y salgo de la habitación, escaleras abajo hacia la cocina, no espero y su caminar se escucha detrás mio._

_-_Crees que sé eso Regina, pero ella es distinta ami, no puede entender que es estar sola, sin nadie que este para protegerte, casi toda mi vida pase odiándola.

-Emma mírame bien, Snow White sabe exactamente que es la soledad, a diferencia de ti ella tenia a alguien que la pudiera cuidar, era mi deber cuidarla, sin embargo la aleje del Reino la culpe del asesinato de su padre y la hice sentir la soledad, así dale una oportunidad.—_ser madre, eso anhelaba Snow, yo deseo lo mismo por Henry.—_


End file.
